Engraved
by murshroom
Summary: Sage's mom disappeared unexpectedly and now shes been shipped from England to New York City. Finding out what she really is, and what her mom has kept a secret from her, her entire life. * The story is better than the description trust me, similar to Unearthly series. Follow me on twitter for updates @mursheasugly
1. A New Beginning

Chapter 1 -

"Sage!" My mother called from the door.

"Yeah, mum?" I yelled from my room. "What's up?"

"I'll be right back, okay? I'm going out for like five minutes." Mum said.

I heard the door shut and that was the last time I ever saw her.

My mom was my best friend. We did everything together, and by everything I mean everything. I wasn't exactly the most popular girl in the school. I was the girl you'd see in the middle of class, minding her own business and occasionally talking to classmates. I didn't enjoy being noticed. The fact that I was born with blue hair makes it even worse. I don't even know why. I've tried to dye it brown, it works halfway most of the blue still remains intact. I've even considered bleaching it but my mom would never let me. Most of the people I know think I'm a brunette, which is not true. Mom told me to tell everyone they were highlights for some reason. My mom also told me my dad had it too, but every time I asked her what it meant, she'd ignore me. I never kept secrets from her, but she's kept so many from me.

A few days after my mom was claimed missing, my Aunt Tess took me in. She lived in Greenwich Village, New York. I wasn't ready to go to a new school. My aunt had gone through all my clothes and thrown everything out, saying stuff like 'these are too cheap' and 'why did you even buy this.' The only thing she let me keep were my glasses, mostly cause I couldn't see without them, and every time I get contacts I lose them down the drain. Even if I don't have the right clothes. I can't seeing any one. I miss my mom so much, I was thinking about suicide, just so I could be with her. But then I though, would she want me to do that? Would she want me to give up my life? So I decided to stay locked up in the room my aunt had provided me with. It was huge. The bed was like a king sized bed mashed up with a queen bed. I haven't even touched my luggage. I've pretty much been depressed the whole time I've been here.

"Sage." My aunt knocked on the door. "Sage, are you awake?"

I groaned and walked over to the door and opened the lock. "Yes, Aunt Tess?"

"What are your grades like?" She questioned. "Are you an 'A' student or like something lower?"

"A's straight down." I faced up and tried to look sick. "And Aunt Tess, if you don't mind, you can just call my school and they'll send over my report card. I'm going back to sleeping."

I closed the door in her face, and realized what I did a few seconds after. I didn't want anyone to see my face. Especially my uncle and my cousin with his rich snobby friends. After a while of contemplating, I decided it was time to stop mourning and walked over to my luggage. Being shipped all the way from England to New York isn't easy. I started off with clothes, which I didn't have much to sort through. Just a bunch of sweatshirts, a few jeans, and a few pairs of shirts. I decided it was time to change, since I haven't for like a week. I pulled over a sweatshirt and some jeans. Afterwards, I sorted through the other luggage, which was filled with a bunch of books my mom told me I need to keep until the time comes. They were mostly fantasy books about Angels, I never bothered to read. The bag next to the books was filled with my combs and makeup. I sighed to myself and got up. I looked at the mirror on the other side of the room. My hair was tangled up into a mess and my eyeliner was smudged from all the crying.

I needed to get myself back on track. Just because my mom had disappeared doesn't mean she's gone forever. Maybe she'll come back. They haven't even found a body yet. She's probably still here, and a part of me keeps telling me she's still here.

"Aunt Tess!" I screamed. Figuring I needed to wash up. My stomach was growling, due to the fact, I had barely eaten anything but a cookie every day since my mom disappeared. It was your typical mourning stage when someone dies in the family. Its hurts to think about them, but you have to keep in mind the world doesn't wait for you to be better.

"Yes, dear?" Aunt Tess said from behind the door.

I rolled my eyes, "you can come in."

Aunt Tess squeezed through a small opening of a door since I blocked most of it.

"Oh my, oh my. Your hair is a total mess, has anyone ever suggested you get bangs or take out the blue? I mean blue highlights, babe. Really?" She started to point out everything she thought was wrong about myself. "Sweetheart, your makeup is dreadful and your clothes? No wonder no one knew who you were back in Coventry. We need to take shopping asap. Go take a shower and wear some nice clothes, you know what, I'll pick them out for you. " She ran out of the room in a flash and came back holding a towel. Aunt Tess handed me the towel and ran to my luggage. A bunch of my clothes flew across the room, the clothes that I had nicely gone through and folded. All my hard work down the drain.

"YES! Finally, something nice." She handed me the only dress I had ever bought. My mom had gotten it for last year on my 15th birthday. She must've noticed how much I fell in love with it when I saw it in the store. But after checking out the price, I hadn't mentioned it to her. Every year on my birthday since I was 6, I only wanted to know who my father was and why he left. But my mom had always found a way to get out of telling me. The dress was a blue lace dress with a back that started on my lower back. I started to cry, realizing I will never know who my father is.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" My aunt took me into her arms and I sobbed into her arms.

"Everything." I cried.

"It's okay, Sage. Everything's going to get better." She stroked my hair.

"What if everything's not going to get better?"

"Come on, don't think like that, everything's okay." She picked me up and smiled. "Go wash up and wear the dress." She turned but then handed me a bunch of makeup products.

I smiled through my tears. "Thank you, Aunt Tess."

"I already stocked all the hair products you'll need in the bathroom. And you probably didn't notice but you have a bathroom in your room." She pointed towards the wall near all my baggage. "The door blends in, just press that green button and it'll open."

I was simply astonished, not just as how beautiful the bathroom was when I walked in but how my aunt could afford all this. It was humongous, tons of towels nicely laid out and the bathtub was the size of my bed. After thinking about everything that had been happening throughout the course of the summer, I couldn't bring myself to think about school or mom.

I dried my hair quickly that my aunt had efficiently put right next to the straightener which I had no need for. The fact that my aunt had cared enough to get me so many things put a smile on my face. I had never met my aunt before, my mom had loathed her for some reason. She showed up 2 days after my mom disappeared when the police had to find me a guardian. She saved me to be honest. Mourning is something I had never done before. I had no reason to do it, I've never had a boyfriend before, so I never had to go through break ups, I've always tried to remain invisible and unnoticed. I was planning on doing the same thing here.

I didn't bother putting on makeup, I put on the dress and walk out of the bathroom door. Putting my hair into a high ponytail, I walked out of the room. Pushing out all the thoughts of England and my past. Aunt Tess was sitting with her legs crossed, my cousin on the other side of her and a few other boys on the other sofa.

"Um, Aunt Tess?" I whispered as low as I could.

Everyone turned around and stared me down. I tried not to notice, only looking at my aunt. But I had to glance and then I saw his face. Brown hair, deep eyebrows, cheekbones, his eyes were perfectly separated, his hair fell just above his eyebrows, he was perfection. I looked away right away, hoping I didn't stare for a long time.

"Sage!" My cousin, Steffen, stood up and walked over to me greeting me with a hug. "I see you have finally gotten better." He smiled pulling away.

"Steffen, Sage and I are going to SoHo. Try not to make a mess, please. Gage, watch him." My aunt got out of her chair and walked over to me.

Gage, Gage was his name.

"Don't worry about it ." He smiled and looked at me.

I looked away, hoping my aunt would leave already.

"Alright, Sage. Let's go and didn't I tell you, you'd look perfect in that dress." She winked at me.

I blushed and followed my aunt through the door.

I hadn't really noticed how amazing it was to be in living in Manhattan, in a huge town-house. For some reason, I started getting giddy and followed my aunt into the taxi.


	2. Getting Started

Chapter 2 -

"I don't understand why I need to get new clothes. The clothes I had back home fit me perfectly." I told my aunt, looking out the window.

"Oh no. What are you talking about?" My aunt sighed. "Your mother must've done all of her shopping. I can tell, by looking at those absolutely atrocious clothing wear. Sweetie, didn't you go out at all?"

"Not at all. My mum never let me go out. Well except for school obviously." I told her.

Mom had never let me go out, she'd make up lame excuses to not let me go out. Every time I tried to make an argument she'd just ignore me and walk out.

"Well, you mom must've had a reason, she was a very secretive woman. I will never understand your dad's death. It was quite intriguing. Do you remember your dad?"

I had never met my dad. My mom told me he passed away when I was one. "No. I don't." I said feeling less. "I hated it when people asked me about my dad, they'd always say their sorry, when I know they don't really care. And now that my aunt is gone as well, it'll probably be much worse.

"I have a few pictures back home, if you would like to see. You are his spitting image." She smiled at me. "Your dad was quite amazing."

"You knew him?" I questioned. I hadn't known my aunt knew my dad.

"I knew him very well. I was his girlfriend for two years, and then your mom started to fall in love with him, and she tried so hard to get me to break up with him. But in the end, he fell in love with her." She frowned. "But it's it all for the good, I met your uncle didn't I?" She tried to smile, but you could see it faltering.

Once we got off the taxi, my aunt took me to countless stores. It was nauseating but then really exciting. I was surprised when she actually approved of the clothes I picked out.

"Ow!" I shrieked at the guy who just crushed my foot. "Watch where you're going."

I was coming out of the Eye Shop, my aunt took me to, to get new glasses.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I really need to get a new set of contacts." He smiled.

I looked up to see who he was. He was quite cute to be honest. He has brown hair put into a fohawk, and brown eyes to match. His smile was absolutely something to adore.

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes.

"Ha, I'm Christian." He smiled, his really, really, really, cute dimples became exposed.

"I'm Sage, just moved her from England." I smiled back.

"I figured." He walked forward. "So what are you doing here?"

"Christian? What are you doing here?" My aunt came behind me, which made me jump.

"Oh you know, getting a new pair of contacts." He smirked. "But don't tell anyone, it's a secret."

My aunt smiled, "don't worry, Christian, your secrets safe with me." My aunt turned to me. "Sage, remember that boy, Gage?"

Like it was just two minutes ago. "Yes."

"Well, this is his cousin. I'm sure you two have met since I saw you guys talking from the counter."

I think I blacked out for a moment when my aunt said Gage's name. I remembered his amazing complexion, his perfectness I had never seen in someone before.

"Sage? Sage? Yu-hoo." My aunt waved her hand in front of my face helping me come back to the real world.

"Yeah, sorry." I blushed realizing Christian was still standing at the spot.

"Bye sweetie, see you at home." She smiled like she knew he would come over.

While my aunt was getting a cab, I decided to take a look around. But not too far, knowing that I would know my way back to Aunt Tess' house. To be honest, I had a feeling living here was going to be spectacular. There were so many different types of people all mashed together, forming this explosion of creativeness.

I walked back to Aunt Tess smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked me smugly.

"Oh you know, just the usual." I laughed, as she rolled her eyes at me.

We walked into the cab. While riding back, I was hoping Gage was still there, sitting beautifully on the sofa or hopefully just prancing around the house. I was picturing different scenarios, in which I would talk to him in. I didn't really have much experience about boys, and Gage was the first one that I ever felt this way for, I know I don't really know him, but some part of my mind keeps making me think I do. I hated boys back at home, they were rude, mean, and obnoxious. Most people think British boys are sweet and romantic, maybe a few of them when they come to America, but back home they are the exact opposite.

"So what happened to you back there?" My aunt said breaking the silence. "You completely zoned out."

"Oh you know. Just thinking about things." A blush crept up my cheek, and I tried to hide it by facing the window.

"You're a terrible liar. Do you know that?" She laughed. "You're as stubborn as your mother, but you're more like your dad."

I smiled, and was anxious to get back home, home, I liked the sound of that.


	3. Questionable and UFO Feelings

Chapter 3 -

While getting out of the car, I stopped Aunt Tess in her path. "Aunt Tess, what were you saying when I spaced out?" The anxiety was killing me, I wanted to know more about Gage, and I had a feeling she said something really important back at the store, if that's not awfully weird. But he seemed intriguing.

"Oh, I was just saying that Christian and Gage were cousins and that Christian looked swell in his haircut. I always said that I need their mother to come over and talk to me about the schools funds." My aunt kept going and it got me wondering how long I blacked out back there.

"I got it, Aunt Tess." I smiled a genuine smile and walking up the stairs to her house. So Gage was Christian's cousin. Well they did look quite similar to each other now that I think about it.

Aunt Tess opened the door and let me in. "Sage, come over here." My aunt wavered towards the spot next to her.

"Yeah, what's up?" I said while walking towards her.

"Well, it's been 2 months, , and I already admitted you." My Aunt spoke with poise and uneasiness. "It just seems as though you've gotten so much better today, I mean yesterday you were mourning and then Steffen's friends come and you just get better and you're okay. What I'm trying to say is, I think you should start attending school from tomorrow, I mean you are a Junior, and your attendance is very important this year."

I knew if I told her I wasn't ready she'd be upset and I figured how much absences would affect me. I nodded and smiled agreeing.

"Yay!" My aunt jumped. "Well, I was hoping you were going to say that, so I have one more surprise for you."

She led me down the hall towards the living room, and I felt fluttering in my stomach, it was unusual and when I walked in to the room and saw Gage sitting in the same spot he sat in before, the butterflies got even stronger. I couldn't even control it, they were just there.

My aunt walked to the corner of the room, while I just stood at that same spot, the butterflies getting even stronger when Gage turned to look at me.

"Hi." I said which came out more of a whisper.

Gage smirked and turned around back towards the T.V.

Aunt Tess walked back to me, "here it is!" My aunt handed me a key and a box wrapped in...Christmas wrapping.

"Aunt Tess...why? You bought me so many things." I said sincerely.

"Just open it!" She shrieked.

Gage let out a low laugh, which my aunt didn't seem to hear. I already figured he was your regular popular jerk.

I opened the wrappings and found a phone, and not just any phone an iPhone. I've been wanted one forever, but my mom never got me one.

"You're the best," I gave her a genuine smile and hugged her.

She nodded and turned to her contact to Gage. "Gage, where's Steffen?"

"Oh him? He went to take a shower." He smiled. "If you would like me to leave...?"

"No! No! Don't leave." My aunt jumped as if he were asking for a divorce. "Stay. Sage, why don't you go sit with Gage so he isn't alone?"

The butterflies leaped, causing me to not being able to speak. "Alright." I mumbled, the words just scraping through as I sat on the other side of Gage. We sat silently for about five minutes, until he started asking me if I liked sports. I wasn't really into anything but lacrosse. Then he asked me if I was into swimming, and I told him I had hydrophobia. He smiled and said that he was hydrophobic too.

"So! Refreshments?" My aunt came in with glasses of lemonade, ruining the moment where we were both just smiling at each other.

I scrambled on the sofa, and nodded. Gage did the same as though he was mocking me.

While my aunt was handing me the tea, I dropped a half of it all over my dress.

"Ugh!" I shrieked, I ran into my room embarrassed.

I quickly ran into the bathroom, throwing the dress on the floor, and putting on my sweats.

"Nice going, Sage." I rolled my eyes. "You're starting school tomorrow and at this rate you'll be the laughing stock."

With that I decided what to wear to school tomorrow, Aunt Tess was nice enough to realize how embarrassed I had been so she just knocked on the door and left all the bags in front of it. I found it peculiar, when there was bag from Best Buy with the clothes. There was a box, a box that contained a Macbook! I screamed delighted. Leaving my clothes behind, I took out the mac from the box and set everything up. I logged onto facebook and realized how I only had ten friends, I laughed at myself, and looked over at the chat. My mom...her user was online. I cringed a little, how is that even possible, she's gone. And even if she was online, what the hell would she be doing on facebook. Well, she did have like five-hundred friends she would talk to everyday. I decided to check out who this really is.

Sage: _Hey. Mom?_

Cassie: _Sage! You're still alive. I am so happy to know they haven't gotten you yet. _

Sage: _They? Who's they? Who wants to get me?_

Cassie: _Sage, dear, you need to know that you are not normal, and not everyone is exactly who they say they are. Trust your instinct. They're coming! I love you sweetie, always remember that no matter what. Everything I did was no keep you safe._

And that was it, she went offline. I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what to believe, it didn't make any sense. I reread our conversation a million times, before drifting to sleep.


	4. Gage Sykes

Chapter 4-

I woke up lightheaded, my aunt was on top of me, shaking me.

"Good morning, darling. You're a very heavy sleeper." She told me smiling.

I took a look at the clock 7:45 A.M. "Aunt Tess, what time does school start?"

"8:05." She took a look at the clock as well. "Oh dear, you need to get ready quick, I suppose you can take a cab, since your cousin left a while ago in his car. COME ON! CHOP, CHOP, get dressed, you don't want to be late, it's your first day."

I jumped out of bed. "You can do this." I washed up in three minutes, running to my clothes that I had left on the floor last night. I decided on the floral skinnies and a white top. I had 7 minutes left to spare. I quickly grabbed a sweater from the pile of clothes, got my phone, and ran out the door. Aunt Tess of course already at a cab ready for me, she waved from the window, and I smiled and got in.

"Well here ya go, Catharis High School for the Exceptional." He looked back, he had a huge gap between his teeth, and he smelled like aftershave although he still had his beard all ridged. "You must be pretty smart."

"Um yeah, I guess you can say that." I said, putting my hand on the door handle.

"British, huh?" He smiled, "off you go then." He waved his hand as if he were shooing me away.

I walked out of the cab, and looked at the school. It looked more like a castle then school. It was really open, the school was huge. It like a college campus, how the heck did they fit this school in a place like Manhattan. The good thing was everything was pretty much pointed out, thanks to signs. I walked to the main office, which seemed to be in the middle.

I opened the door and walked to the lady in the front. I pushed my hair behind my hair, "Hi, I'm Sage Mathews, I'm new." I smiled.

"Ah yes, good, you had a minute left to spare. Wouldn't want to be late on your first day. Plus, you're new, and a junior. Most of the junior class knows each other since we're a small school. Well let's see what departments you're signed up for."

She took a piece of paper out from the printer. "Well let's see...wow, all your classes are A.P." She looked at me astonished. "There's only one other student in this whole school who is also taking all A.P. Gage Sykes. You must be quite the trooper."

I tensed when I heard Gage's name, last night's incident flashing into my eyes. I flushed and forced a smile. "Thank you." I turned around and then turned back to the lady. "Um, how do I get to the chem. lab?"

"Let me explain to you the schools structure. You see, the school is very big and has been around since the 1700's. So this main building is the main office, principal, vice principal, guidance counselor, parent coordinator, and the gym. The two buildings on each side of this is, the one on the right is for normal classes, the basic, science, math, English, global, and other subjects. The one on the left is the Arts building, its mostly occupied by the students majoring in dance, singing, instruments, or acting. The two back buildings are for the A.P. students that come here. All the A.P. classes are held there. So you'll find your chemistry class in the right building." She took a deep breath. "Are you still with me?"

I was scribbling everything she said on a piece of paper. Once you get there just ask a student, one of them will probably show you around. "Well off you go, and here's a note explaining why you're late to class, so you're professor won't mark you absent."

I nodded and walked out the door and walked what seemed like miles. Once I finally got there, I saw a bunch of guys huddled around the left side of the door and I noticed two of them from before. Gage...and Christian.

"Sage!" I looked over seeing Christian running towards me. That's when I saw it, when his hair was flying I could see his ends, they were blue, a really light blue, that his dark black hair covered when I first met him.

"Christian," I smiled. "Hi."

"Hey," Gage said walking over, I immediately started to blush.

"Hey." I managed. "Can you tell me which way to get to the chem. lab?"

"We're actually headed there! Huh, let me see your schedule." Christian took the schedule from my hands. "Whoa, you're all A.P. classes. There seems to be so much that doesn't meet the eye when it comes to you."

Christian smiled, and I smiled back. "Come on let's get you to your first class." He offered me his hand, which I took. Gage seemed to have somehow gotten back to talking to his friend .

"He's like that, he'll come in a few." I followed Christian into the building. He led me up the stairs. "Did you know this school only has five-hundred students from all over the city. It's so un- proportional based on the size of this school. You have to take this three hundred question test, plus an essay, and an interview to get in. But then again the ones who don't come in freshman year, have to be exceptional or have someone in the board. You must've been both."

"Yeah I guess." We walked to the third floor and turned right.

The classrooms were huge, they were like eight king sized beds mashed together. I was astonished when we got to the lab, it was twice the size of the regular classrooms. They seemed to have all the supplies ready and put out.

"Christian...and friend." The man in the front said harshly. "Please explain why you are late."

Just then Gage walked in behind us, pushing past me. He said in the last desk alone. A bunch of girls turned around and stared at him smiling. He didn't even look up.

"This is Sage, she's new, she just moved here from England." Christian said. "I was showing her around cause she didn't know her way."

"Sage Mathews, ah, yes. I am Professor Collin. I'm excited to see your work, you won England's national science competition last year, am I right?" He seemed excited, while he walked over.

"Yeah, that's me." I nodded.

"Nerd." Someone scoffed from in front of me but I didn't mind.

"I can't believe I'm meeting of the greatest young scientists. You beat Amy Winturd, the one who had won four years in a row." He shook my hand, then turned to face Christian. "Christian, go to your seat, I assigned you to Margaret." Half the girls turned to face Christian, giving that Margaret girl dirty looks but then smiling at Christian when he turned to look at them.

I smiled at the professor, he seemed really nice, and I kind of enjoyed the praise. "Well let's see where I have placed you." He looked down at his clipboard. "Humph, it seems as though I haven't seated. Well I guess, you're going to sit with Gage, he's extremely talented, but you know, not as much as you."

I tried not to show my excitement to the professor, although the fluttering came back. I walked to Gage, and sat in the seat next to the window. I smiled trying to push away all the thoughts I was having about Gage. Think about science, think about science, think about science I kept telling myself.

Then I noticed Gage had purple hair towards the roots of his hair. I didn't even notice yesterday, it's probably cause it's not very noticeable. But why purple, I mean, don't most guys go for like brown or something. It wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Hey." I whispered to Gage, poking his arm. He quickly moved it away, turning his attention to me.

"Yes?" He said glumly.

"I noticed your purple hair, is there a reason you dyed it that color?" I asked.

"It'd be nice if you didn't interrupt me during science class, just because you want to interrogate me. You don't see me asking about your blue hair, do you? So just shush, kay?" He turned away.

"Jerk." I said under my breath, which he seemed to have heard and chuckled a bit.

I turned my attention towards Professor Collin, we were doing Chemical Bonding, I did that in the 9th grade, if we spend the whole year doing it, I'm going to jump off a bridge.

I sighed really loud, loudly enough for the whole class to turn around and look at me.

"Ms. Mathews, is there a problem?" Professor Collin asked.

"No, nothing, it's just that I covered this in the 9th grade, so...yeah."

The class giggled, while Professor Collin walked towards me, "we're just reviewing this material, so don't worry. Most of the people had already covered this and I explained in the beginning that this was review, maybe if you hadn't been late you would've heard." He smiled showing his teeth.

Harsh. Wasn't he acting all giddy when I first saw him. Well, there goes not being noticed, everyone knows me as the total show off now. Class finally ended after two hours, he hadn't even gone over the basic components in the two hours. I thought this was A.P.

I put my bag over my shoulder, before stopped when Professor Collins called me to his desk.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm sorry about how I acted, it's just if I was nice to you they'd think I was favoring you, which is very true." He smiled. "But please bear with me, the students here aren't as advanced as you are. Since you will probably know the material that will be covered for the month of September, I'll give you some work to do with Gage of course. Gage has covered most of the topics as well."

Great, more quality time with Mr. Cool Guy.

"He's quite cute right?" He started fixing his papers. "He's one of the most popular boys in this schools, you may have noticed how the girl practically follow him around. Well him and Christian, they are the star athletes."

So he's Mr. Popular as well. "Yeah, well I have to go find my next class."

"Oh really, what class?"

"Um, I have A.P. trigonometry." Looking down at my schedule.

"Ah, well just go down to the 2nd floor and take a left, there'll be a big sign that says A.P. Trigonometry."

I smiled and headed towards the door, before being put to a halt by some girl .

"Hey newbie." She smirked.

"Hey." I pushed out of my mouth, trying really hard not to laugh at how hard she was trying to look pretty. Her face was basically plastered with makeup, you could totally the excessive amounts of blush she used to make her cheeks look like they were naturally blushed. Her eyes were tinted with mascara, and you could totally see through her blue contacts. Her hair seemed to be the only real thing about her.

"Is something funny?" She eyed me like she read my mind.

"No, not at all. Just the new girl trying to get to her trig class." I pushed through her. "So if you don't mind, I'd really like for her to do so."

She scoffed and moved to the side. I walked away, smiling to myself because of my victory of getting the last word.

I found my way to trig. and ended up being seated with Gage...again. I mean, is he always this solitary? I didn't speak a word after what happened in chemistry. Neither did he. We ended up seating together in all the classes we were together in. Most of the girls seem to be giving me the evil eye. Christian's the only one that actually smiles when he sees me. My two last period classes for the day were photography and ballet. My mom bought me a professional camera every year, each one better and with a bigger lenses. I started taking pictures when I was eight, and I saw a beautiful blue bird sitting on my desk. I started ballet when I was six, the teacher would come to my basement and teach me, my mom had turned the whole thing into a studio. I wonder how my aunt knew about this.

Ballet was pretty easy, the teacher, Ms. Covington was testing us, so she can put us in groups. I made into the pro group, well Ms. Covington called us 'Group A.' When my heart starting fluttering, most of the girls started l scowling at me. Half of them were staring at the door way, so I decided to look hoping it wasn't Gage. I was so wrong, he was standing by the door. Looking at someone...looking at me. I blushed and quickly turned away, pretending to stretch. I knew he was gone once I turned away cause the fluttering in my stomach had left too.

"I see you caught the eye of Gage Sykes." This blonde girl said from behind me.

"Not really." I sighed, hoping she'd leave.

"Well, you better back off. Gage is mine."

"Oh, so you guys are together?" I mocked.

"Well no..." She shuddered.

"Well then, I don't know how you can say he belongs to you. Cause if you guys aren't dating, how does that make him yours." I kept mocking until her face finally dropped to the floor and walked away to her friends.

I smiled again, another victory for Sage Mathews!

Photography was pretty easy, she wanted to see how much we knew about cameras. And I knew almost everything about cameras. The class was really fun, Mr. Campbell let us go out on campus and take pictures of anything that caught our eyes. Christian was out, he had a free period, and I took a bunch of pictures of him, each one made me smile. Thank god, the school provides fish-eye lenses. There were some sick pictures to take. Most of the students were taking pictures of each other, which I thought was really stupid, since there was such beautiful scenery on top of their noses. Mr. Campbell loved the pictures I took, he even printed a few and put them up in the main office.

Going home was the hard part, I had no idea how. When the fluttering in my stomach started again, I was somewhat relieved.

"Lost?" A familiar voice said from behind me.

I turned around, Gage. I tried not to smile. "Kinda. Do you know how I should get home?"

"I'm going to your place, want to come with?" He actually offered me to go with him. Gage also smiled, a real genuine smile. My stomach started to flutter uncontrollably.

"As long as I don't have to get into a car with a total stranger." I smiled.

Gage laughed as he led me to his car. I was flabbergasted when I saw it, the car was absolutely beautiful.

"You like?" He said opening the door for me as I got in.

"Uh-huh." He laughed again as he walked across getting into the driver's seat. When I looked out the window, there were already like fifty girls huddled together eyeing me. I could've sworn one of them was holding a voodoo doll of me.

I slouched into my seat. "You forgot your seat belt." Gage said.

"Oh yeah." I turned to get it, but he already got to it before me. His face was inches away from mine. I studied his cheekbones, as he put the seat belt on for me.

"Don't let them get to you." He whispered, looking out the window for a second. "It actually really annoying how they think that they're actually going to have a chance with me."

"Cocky much?" I scoffed.

"Well, how can I not be." He winked as he started the engine.

"Am I going to get my hair pulled out of my head tomorrow of something?" I asked. "A bunch of girls already threatened me cause I sit next to you in almost all of my classes."

"Probably not and don't forget seeing you in ballet. You're amazing."

"Well, I have been doing it since I was six. I'm pretty much a pro." I cocked my head, eyeing him.

He smiled, "cocky much?"

"Touché." I laughed and so did he.

"I'm sorry about chemistry class. I didn't need to give those girls even more of a reason to hate you." He frowned. "I'm already worrying what's going to happen to you tomorrow."

"I'm sure I can manage. Seems like word hasn't gotten around yet, I'm quite the sass pants."

"Oh it has. Most of the boys are already crazy about you. The mysterious smart-ass from England with blue hair and totally cute."

I blushed, "really? No one even knew I was alive back at home. My mom made me stay out of the radar and would never let me hang out with friends. I was basically in house arrest for the past sixteen years." There was a pause of silence before I realized what I had said. "You probably don't care, I'll shut up now."

"No, don't." He smiled. We sat in silence, stealing glances at each other before getting home. I opened the door for him, he held it for me and then walked in himself.

"I'm home, Aunt Tess." I yelled.

"You're here! There's someone I'd like you to meet...Oh! Gage, Steffen is in his room."

Gage smiled and walked up the stairs, he looked back at me and I smiled at him as he walked away.

"So who is this person?" I asked.

"Someone really important." She smiled.


	5. Finding Out

Chapter 5 -

I walked into the living room to find a lady sitting with her legs crossed. Her hair was gray, but there were hints of purple all over. The same purple I had seen with Gage.

"Hi." I said respectively.

"You've grown so much from the last time I saw you." She said her voice cracking when she spoke. Her eyes were bagged and her forehead was covered with wrinkles.

"I'm sorry, but may I ask who you are?" I eyed her every move, she reminded me of mom but the older version of her. She drank her tea just like mom used too, pinkies up taking one sip at a time.

"I'm your aunt." She said not meeting my eyes. "You must not remember me, your mother never allowed me to visit you. The last time I saw you was when you were one month old, and things had to be discussed between your mother and your father."

"My mother and my father? My mum had told me he left before she knew she was pregnant with me."

"Your mother was quite the liar." She took another sip of her tea. "There's so much you don't know about who you are and what your parents were."

Aunt Tess coughed a little and this lady who claims she's my aunt sighed very loudly.

"What is it that I need to know?" I raised my eyebrows her, she showed no emotion, her face stayed the same, expressionless. I looked over at Aunt Tess and she nodded.

"Have you wondered why your hair is blue?" She put down her tea and looked me in the eyes. "Why the color wouldn't go away when dyed it?"

I couldn't believe what she was saying. She couldn't quite possibly know the reason to my absurd hair color. My mom had already told me that my hair had gone through cross-genetics when I was a fetus so that's why it became blue. My mom wouldn't lie to me, she just wouldn't. I stood up from the chair I was sitting on. I didn't want to hear anything she had to say to me.

"I'm sorry but please excuse me." I walked away into my room and sat in the corner. Tears cascaded down my cheeks, I sobbed. I couldn't believe this.

"She's just a girl, Mildred. You can't just shoot right into it." I heard my Aunt Tess say through the door.

"She needs to know, she can't be protected anymore. She's one of the two Seraphim left." Mildred said.

"She can't know, if her hair turns purple she'll be exposed. They'll find her." Aunt Tess hissed.

"Then explain how Gage hasn't been killed yet." Mildred backfired.

"His hair is hidden beneath. It harder to notice his. Look at Sage, her blue is everywhere."

"Just because her blue is like that, doesn't mean her purple will be as well." Mildred yelled. "Gage is a smart young man, he knew how to survive, his parents have taught him well. Sage's parents were killed, it's a miracle that her mother has been able to hide her so well. Gage's parents were killed as well but he's only been hidden due to the fact that Christian's parents have taken him in!"

"Do not speak to me like that, sister!" Aunt Tess screamed. "My hair is not colored anymore because I gave up. You have not, you are still a protector and you're dying while doing that. Have you not noticed what you have become. You were as beautiful as Cassie. Cassie gave it all up once Sage was born, Cassie loved who she was. She had miraculous powers. Cassie gave up everything for Sage. You will not hurt Sage by telling her who she is!"

"Just because I am not your favorite sister, doesn't mean I cannot help my niece as well. I know more about this than you do. I was the smartest in the family, but I was not the Seraphim. I was not the most powerful, and I couldn't be it. I was stuck being a Cherubim because of father. Father married that wretched human who I had to call my mother, while Cassie was the daughter of two Seraphim."

"Just because you are jealous of Cassie does not mean you can put her daughter in danger! Now leave this house instantly and never get near Cassie." My aunt screamed at the top of her lungs.

I heard the front door thud, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I took out my laptop from the closet and quickly googled what a Seraphim was.

_Seraphim: An angelic being, regarded as the angels closest to god._

I spent almost an hour locked up in my room, researching as much as I could about Seraphim. The only two Seraphim left? It was overwhelming. I couldn't believe this. They must be crazy, there has to be another explanation. My mom was not killed, she was speaking to me the other day. My father can't be gone. This doesn't make any sense. I researched more and more finding out more about Angel's and their rankings and powers.

_Knock, knock. _"Sage, are you in there?" Aunt Tess said.

I quickly shut my laptop and jumped up opening the door. "Yeah, Aunt Tess?"

Aunt Tess' eyes bulged out. "Sage, what did you hear when you walked into your room?"

"Nothing, I fell asleep."

"You're lying." She spoke harshly. "You heard everything didn't you?"She picked up a strand of my hair.

Purple. My hair had turned purple.

"Mildred has done it," Aunt Tess took my hand. "You're coming with me."

Aunt Tess dragged me out of the house and called a taxi.

"Where are you taking me?" I questioned, worried was probably written all over my face cause Aunt Tess' expression turned back to normal.

"To do something about your hair." Aunt Tess. "Everything we said in there was true. You're in serious danger now. I'll never forgive Mildred for this. Here wear this hat and put all your hair in it." She handed me a purple fedora.

I tucked my hair in the hat, and got into the car. Aunt Tess paid the driver twice the money just so he can take a short cut and get us to the place faster.

_Angels Hair Salon_, I smiled inside, great way to hide the cover.

Its not like I actually believed everything my Aunt Tess was saying. There must be something else to explain everything. But I had to get this hair off. Purple is so not my color.

"Stop thinking about your hair color, and start thinking about your safety." Aunt Tess said looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"You can read minds?" I said in awe.

"Just because I gave up being an Angel, doesn't mean they took away my powers." She winked.

"Can all...of you guys do that? Read minds?" I asked, worrying about Gage.

"Yes, you'll probably get it too. Oh and keep in mind we can hear another person's thoughts when we're thinking about that person, well there is a radius, but you know be careful." She smiled, "well come on!"

"What's the radius?" I asked her.

"Probably a few hundred miles. But after that you won't be able to hear a single thought." She took my hand and dragged me into the store.

Shit. That means Gage has probably heard every single one of my thoughts of him whenever I was around. Kill me right now. I frowned while I walked into the store, ashamed but quickly awed, the store was magnificent. The ceiling had misty clouds floating, the walls were painted a soft blue. Everything in this place seemed calming.

"Tess! I haven't seen you in forever." A man wearing angel wings said while holding his arms out. His voice was high pitched, but his body was totally b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l. His shoulder muscles were perfectly aligned and totally noticeably in his low necked striped tank top. His biceps were stunning and so were his abs which seemed to pop out of his extremely tight tank top. He had a silver earring on his right ear and wore black skinny jeans.

"Alfred." My aunt smiled going in for a hug. She pulled away immediately as the smile turned into a frown.

"Oh no. Is she...?" Alfred frowned.

"I'm afraid so." My aunt turned facing me disappointed. "I need you to do everything you can to get that purple to be the least bit noticeable."

Well that's a nice way of greeting a person, I rolled my eyes while my aunt gave me a look.

"I'll get Nixon and Damien on it. I think we're going to need to use something even more intense than what we did to Gage's hair."

Gage, I forgot all about Gage. Apparently he's an angel too...That kind of explains why he's so perfect, but still no explanation for the constant fluttering in my stomach whenever he's around.

"I think we're going to have to bleach it several times and then dye it." He proclaimed biting on his pen.

I casually stood there while my aunt and Alfred were talking to each other. A girl and a boy walked in front the foggiest part of the room. There seemed to be no door from where they came from. They were incredibly beautiful. The girl was a striking blonde you'd see in magazines and don't even get me started about the boy. They were equipped with a pair of wings as well, except they seemed to be attachable.

"Damien, Nix! You've gotten so much more older. How long has it been?" My aunt jumped.

"Since James had passed." The blonde girl said sorrowfully.

"Sage, I'd like you to meet Nixon and Damien." She smiled as I reached out to shake their hands, which they refused to take.

"We are honored to meet you." They said simultaneously bowing.

What queers. I touched my aunts arm, hoping she had already realized that I was quite scared by their reaction to my hello.

_Don't say that, they're only bowing because of your ranking. _I jumped when I heard Aunt Tess' voice in my head. I quickly looked at her and found her smiling at me.

"Alright, everything set." Alfred said coming from behind me. "Come sit."

I sat on the chair and quickly closed my eyes, I didn't really want to see my own hair get bleached. I've heard of how they do it, and it doesn't seem to be very fun.

By the time it was over, I realized I had fallen asleep in the chair. I looked into the mirror, and the purple was almost gone. It was just at the ends of my roots, everything else was my normal brown hair. I smiled to myself.

"Satisfied?" Aunt Tess put her hand on my shoulder. "It worked with only an ounce of bleach." She touched my hair.

I smiled, "pretty much. But is it true my hair will never go back to normal now? I've read a bunch of forums online before, my hair is supposedly going to start falling out and never get its color back."

"That rule is only for humans. Your hair will never leave, you're stuck with it the rest of your life, well unless you give it all up just like I did." She frowned a bit, but then quickly recovered into a smile.

I'd love too. Crap, I forgot Aunt Tess could hear my thoughts. Crap! I forgot again.

"You'll have to learn to train your mind to block out other people from hearing you. And as of right now you can only hear others thoughts when you are touching the person." She laughed, I could pretty much hear the mock in her voice.

"Well that sucks balls." I groaned rubbing my eyes. I hopped off the chair and walked out of the store while my Aunt paid Alfred.

When she came out I decided to ask her something I've been wondering, "so are all...you know...angels extremely beautiful? I realized there something else that I didn't know about. "One more thing, who's James?"

She laughed and snorted for a minute before answering my question. "It depends on how you see them. See since you're a newbie to this world, and just started getting exposed to all the wonders, everything will seem extremely unreal and appealing to you." She smiled, "the only thing you need to care about is these butterflies you get."

Butterflies...a.k.a. fluttering? Oh god, oh god.

"See when you start getting butterflies it means you've met your soul mate." Aunt Tess raised her hand calling for a taxi. "I hope you hadn't felt anything yet towards anyone. You haven't fulfilled your destiny, plus the prophecy states when a daughter or son of a Seraphim have found their soul mate, they will have to strive for their lives, for one must die while the other will perish."

"Cobblers, and why is that?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well, in the beginning of time, when angels were first banished to Earth because they were in support of humans. Lucinder, the closest angel to god, when banished to Earth lost everything. Keep one thing in mind though, although these angels were banished they were still angels. He was poor and had no home. But he had still fallen in love with a mortal, or so he thought. Serephina, was another Seraphim, just like Lucinder. But he had no idea. But once they got married, Serephina died that same night." She took a deep breath. "The air started to howl and he heard the whispers saying 'thy selfish one, you will never love, you will always be alone, remain humble and crave for riches in every one of your future lives' Lucinder knew that all this happened because he had fallen in love with someone who he thought to be murdered. The next day the towns folk found him hanged next to Serephina's death bed."

"So basically all this happened because he fell in love with a girl who he thought was a mortal?" Nice going god, now I know that I can seriously trust you. "And because he was selfish because he was craving to have his power back?"

"Yes, that is the idea." She frowned.

"So this is telling me, when I find my soul mate, I'll probably end up dying if we ever get together?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Aunt Tess said smacking her lips together.

"Well that's pretty dim." I frowned, remembering the fluttering I get with Gage. I suddenly got worried, but the feeling passed in an instant.

A taxi finally came and it took us home. It was nearly sunset when we got back, and by the time I walked into the house the fluttering had come back. I walked into my room, quickly changing into a pair of sweats and t-shirt. I turned on my laptop and logged onto my facebook. I shrieked in awe when I saw that I had a hundred friend requests waiting for my acceptance. Most of them were from people I recognized from class at school. The rest were from people that went to my school but I had never met or seen. I smiled to myself. What happened to staying out of the radar? I laughed and accepted all the people I recognized. Once I refreshed my newsfeed, most of the status updates were about me.

'_The new girl from England is so hot! Gotta bag.' _I had no idea what "gotta bag" meant but I think it had something to do with going shopping? I stared at my screen in confusion when I saw that one.

_'Omg! Have you guys seen the new girl, she's tre beau.'_ I smiled at that one, until I read the comments. It was mostly that girl from Ballet class that kept calling me whore. It was really intriguing to read what other people had thought of me.

The rest of the status' were the same, I got bored after reading five and just skimmed through the rest, spending over an hour reading through my now very intriguing newsfeed. Since I only had like three friends back home, I had no idea how interesting people's lives could be. They seemed to be enjoying themselves and enjoying so many things that I never got to experience. I frowned once more remembering everything that I have been locked away from, I refreshed my page once more and saw that I had another friend request, it was from Christian. I smiled while accepting it and he immediately posted something on my wall. I clicked on my profile and realized how dorky my profile picture was, it was me and my mom holding hands and smiling at each other.

"Duff!" I quickly ran to the cub board in which I stored all my cameras. Thank god my hair looked presentable at that moment. I smiled at the camera and quickly snapped the picture. I ran back to my bed and uploaded it onto facebook. "Phew." I looked at Christian's wall post.

_'Sage, hey (:_' Was what the wall post read. I replied writing back on his wall. His profile picture was absolutely perfect. Mostly because Gage was in it, and everything about Gage was perfect. Crap. I wonder if he heard me, he probably didn't cause he's upstairs with my cousin. I mean, what are the chances of Gage Sykes thinking about me at this very moment.

_Very big._ The voice, I recognized it. It was Gage's voice. Gage heard everything I just said, everything about him being perfect. Just kill me right now. I faked cried into my pillow, but ending up laughing at the same time. I am totally shagged. I tried focusing on Gage's thoughts but nothing and I knew he was still here because my stomach was still churning non-stop. Why the hell hadn't Aunt Tess told me I could hear peoples thoughts when they wanted me to hear them? I groaned really loudly before finally giving up on Gage. I hadn't realized until now but Aunt Tess never answered my question as to who James is, great another thing to question her about tomorrow morning. I really just wanted to know everything.

The fluttering was going to stop any time soon. I sighed to myself, knowing that Gage was still here, under the same exact roof probably hearing every single thing I'm thinking. Now that I think about its kind of stalker-ish. But yet so adorable cause he does it. What's wrong with? If he feels the fluttering too that means we're soul mates, which means I am going to do it. I shrugged, whatever, I couldn't let a three million year old curse hold me back from getting a very, very, very attractive guy. I mean, it probably not even real...right?


	6. Blues

Chapter 6-

I was pretty scared to go to school the next day. After figuring out Gage heard everything I said about him, especially the part where I monotonously called him perfect, I was too embarrassed to even think of him. Aunt Tess wouldn't take the excuse of me being sick and dragged out of my bed. I didn't even feel like changing, so Aunt Tess just tossed me a pair of green jeans and a sweatshirt. Today, I found Steffen waiting for me next to a limo.

"Hey, sassy." He smiled showing his incredibly shining teeth. Steffen was not bad looking, if he hadn't been a art major, he probably would've ended up modeling for Hollister or something. His chiseled cheekbones and perfect jaw line. His auburn hair was always a mess, but he worked it with his fringed haircut.

"And to what honor do I owe to be called sassy by my cousin?" I said humorously bowing.

"Haven't you heard, the whole school knows about what you told Aimee during your ballet class."

So that blonde chicks name was Aimee. "So what?"

"No one in the history of Catharis High School has ever stood up to Aimee Affine, let alone make her speechless." He said in with a shocked look in his face.

"Just get into the car." I motioned opening the door for him. "After you."

"Why thank you sassy." He laughed.

I got into the car. The whole ride we ended up playing rock-a-paper scissors and thumb wrestled.

"We're here." The driver grumbled, opening the doors for us. My aunt had bought me a backpack this morning so I didn't have to carry everything around in my purse (which was truly horrifying). It was a Herschel, and it was beautiful. It was blue with red leather on the bottom. It was simple but still very eye-catching.

"I'll see you later sass-pants." He walked backwards while fake shooting at me.

I waved, heading towards the A.P. building, which seemed to be have a kids fraternizing. Once I got there everyone's gaze turned to me. I threw my backpack behind my shoulder, and pretending not to notice every glaring and silently walked into the building like a ninja. Once I got in Aimee was standing with her arms crossed in front of her. I smiled casually, most of the students had followed me but became discouraged when I walked around Aimee towards my Biology class. I flaunted and walked towards my seat and found Gage already here.

"Morning." I said to him. His snapback was covering his face.

Then, I remembered what happened last night, when I had called him perfect. Oh god, I quickly faced the board and took out my notebook. I ignored Gage the whole day, when he asked me if I had another pen during Chemistry, I simply nodded and gave him one without making eye contact. Also, when he asked me if how my day was, I just nodded and started back at my notes. I could hear him groan every time I ignored, but it was far too embarrassing. I was relieved when gym came, it was the only class next to Photography and Ballet that Gage wasn't in. I hated changing in front of everyone, so I lied to Coach O-Reilly saying I was homeschooled and was not use to changing in front of others and scored myself an extra five minutes to pay. But the world ended up not being in my favor.

"Hey." I heard a deep voice say from behind me. I was in my bra and quickly scrimmaged through my belongings and put a shirt over my head. I turned around, Gage.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I practically yelled. He inched closer, while I moved back.

"You've been avoiding me all day and I'd like to know why." He said smirking.

"It's really none of your business." I moved towards the left but he pinned me to the wall.

"I know what you think of me." He smiled. He was beyond perfect. "And I heard what you just thought."

"Crap." I said below my breath.

He let go and I quickly scurried out of the changing room. Well that was fun, who knew he was a perv.

_I'm a lot of things Sage, but I am not a perv._ He said in my head, I even heard him snicker. Douche-bag I said huffing. _Heard that._ I laughed while walking to Coach O-Reilly.

Today was volley-ball, I was terrible at this. I sucked back at home, I always got hit in the face by some blonde girl. Slowly walking to my spot, I recognized two people that had my gym class. Christian, I smiled at waved at him and he did the same. Then, I noticed Aimee snarling at me, she was on the other team. I had a feeling she was going to end up being the blonde girl who hits my face.

When the whistle blew, Aimee had the first serve, before it could come at me one of the front girls hit it and made a point. I breathed a little and Christian moved to the spot next to me, he switched with some emo/Goth girl. She had dark black hair and wore a long black dress, her makeup was the same. She smiled before leaving and I smiled back.

"Sage." Christian whispered but couldn't say anything because the second serve started. I managed to not hit the ball cause Christian would get it for me every time. Then at the final round when my team was winning by two points, Aimee gets the serve. She eyed me the whole time when Christian and I were chatting. I had a feeling she was going to be hurting me sometime soon, my eye started to ache and so did my head.

I was right. I woke up in the nurse's room. My head was hurting and the fluttering in my stomach was back. I looked around to check if anyone was around, no one but myself.

"You're finally awake." I quickly turned and saw Gage smirking from behind me. "That was quite a hit. It's amazing that you didn't have a concussion and you just fainted."

I tried to hold whatever strength I had in me from the increasing pain in my head and eyes.

"It's okay if you're hurt. You don't have to hide it." He came over and sat in front of me on the bed. The pillow fell onto the floor while I moved back a little.

Not caring I asked Gage, "where's the nurse?" holding my hand to my head.

"She's on lunch break for the next two hours, no one really gets hit, hurt, or sick around here." He laughed.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I gave into the pain, falling backwards towards the pillow less bed. Just in time for Gage to catch my head in his hands. I didn't remember anything except for that.

I woke at home, in my bed, in my pajamas.

"How'd I get here?" I yawned. Looking around I saw Aunt Tess pacing herself, creating a draft in the room. Behind her was Steffen and Christian sitting in the chairs.

"Sweetie!" Aunt Tess yelled running towards me. She caressed my hair. "I was so worried when I found Gage carrying you in the front door."

She hugged me tight, "thank god you're okay." I opened my eyes and put my hands to my face. My glasses, I looked at my side table, they were sitting there doing nothing. My eyes, I could see...perfectly.

Aunt Tess must've heard what I was thinking. She looked into my eyes and gasped.

"Oh dear." She sighed not facing me.

I quickly reached for my cell phone. My eyes were grey, but not your normal grey, it was more of a white, it totally corresponded with the sclera of my eyes. I shrieked, and my aunt ran out of the room.

"It's a good thing I was prepared for this." She said coming in with a box.

"Prepared from what?" Steffen finally said, getting out of the chair. Christian stood up with him, looking at me.

"Get out, Steffen." Aunt Tess sighed. "Christian, you too."

Steffen was going to argue but then Aunt Tess turned around and gave him a look which totally shut him up.

"Here," she hastily handed me a box of brown contacts. "Go to the bathroom and put them on now."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Yes, Aunt Tess, I totally know how to wear contacts." I sarcastically said.

She snorted a little. "You'll figure it out," Aunt Tess walked out the door and now I was left all alone trying to figure out how to wear contacts.

I walked to the bathroom, leaving the door open behind me. I looked into the mirror and my hand hesitated. The contacts almost fell off my hands when the fluttering in my stomach came out of nowhere. I knew Gage was here.

"You really need to stop doing that." I huffed, not turning around to look at him.

"You're cute when you're surprised." He walked next to me, "need help?"

He offered me a hand, "give me the contacts."

Realizing I'd probably injure myself if I tried to do it myself, I handed them over.

He waved over, "come here." I deliberately walked over to him.

"Thanks." I whispered. He put his hand on my chin, the fluttering was practically a hurricane in my stomach. Gage lifted my head up, and just like the put one contact in my eye. I blinked a hundred times before he put in the other one. His face was just a few centimeters away.

"Do you wear contacts too?" I blurted out, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, I do." He smiled staying in the same position, showing no sign of moving.

I smiled, "how long did you know? That...you were um...a angel?"

"A year, I found out last year. My aunt and uncle took Christian and I to a lake house last year, they got drunk and let loose." He frowned at this. "My parents were murdered, just like yours."

"I heard." I hesitated to touch his arm to reassure him but didn't.

Aunt Tess knocked on the bathroom door, "Sage, are you done?"

Gage and I quickly moved away from each other, I pointed at the shower curtains and told him to hide behind it. He let out a little laugh under his breath before going in. It's a good thing my curtains were pitch black.

I opened the door, and smiled ecstatically. "Done."

"Great! Alright, I was just checking up on you," she smiled and turned around walking out of the door.

I closed the door, and let out a sigh. Gage reappeared from the curtains snickering to himself.

"You really should've heard what your aunt was thinking." This time he let out his laugh, and I have to say it was one of the most adorable laughs I have ever heard. "Thank you," he winked at me before walking out.

How many times am I going to forget that he can hear me. I walked out and Gage was gone, I jumped onto my bed. This is just great. I have no idea how to wear contacts, my hair is purple and the fluttering just won't leave.

_I can always stop by every morning to help you put them on._

I blushed at the thought of the same exact thing happening every morning. I quickly snapped out of it remembering he can listen to my thoughts. I needed to learn how to put on contacts. YouTube...why didn't I think of that. I pretended to put on contacts following the person who was doing it. Once I thought I got the hang of it, I went into the bathroom and took them off. Putting them on was frustrating but I finally got it. I jumped in joy, woo! I ran back to my room, and realized that this whole entire time I was in my cat pajamas. My cat pajamas! Who put these on me?! I let out a quiet shriek realizing that everything that happened with Gage had happened in my dork pajamas. I put my hands to my face, fake crying to myself. I quickly recovered, but still mind blown about everything. Had I really just accepted the fact that I was an angel and that people are out to kill me? I didn't want to let that get to me yet, I put it off reaching for my laptop.

I kept telling myself everything is okay. I logged onto my facebook, only to see my profile picture had gotten over 50 likes. Well that's nice, most of them being guys of course. Apparently there was a facebook group against me? I didn't even get that, why would I be a threat to anyone?

_Cause you have two of the hottest boys in school interested in you_

I jumped at his voice again, "Gage! You really need to stop doing that."

I heard his laugh and then he slowly faded out. Why would Gage be interested in me, he's probably messing with me, I mean he said it himself he's probably went out with like a million other girls. I don't even get why he hasn't gone out with Aimee. But then again she is a total be-otch. I laughed at myself, I'm afraid that I'm turning more and more American. Oh gosh, I cannot let that happen.

I looked onto my screen, mom was online again. This time she messaged me.

_Cassie: Sage, honey! How are you?! It's so good to know you're okay._

_ Sage: Are you even my mom? Or like some hacker? _

_ Cassie: It's your mom, Say. You know it's me. _

Mom was the only person ever to call me Say, no one else had ever called me that. Now I knew it was her, but how? I don't understand, she's suppose to be gone.

_Cassie: Sweetie, are you there? _

_ Sage: Yes, and I think I believe you. Mom, where are you?_

_ Cassie: I can't tell you, but know that you are in danger, trust your aunt and the people she trusts. There are going to be people hunting for you and are going to want you in your weakest point. Do not give in okay. I'll find you soon okay? I'll be back don't worry about anything. I promise you I'll come back. Baby, I did everything for you, please do not think I did everything for myself. I was protecting you. New York City is one of the only places Seraphim can hide from the arch-angels. They won't know what you really are until you show them a reason to question it. _

_ Sage: What do you mean? That everything about good and evil angels are real? _

_ Cassie: Lucifer is real and so are his followers, they'll be looking for you and that boy Gage, the only other Seraphim like you. _

_ Cassie: I must go, please forgive me Say. I love you and I will keep all the promises I have made._

_ Cassie Mathews is now offline._

I re-read everything she said. Great, just when I want to put off everything about me being in danger, it all comes back to me in a second. A small creaking noise came from behind me. I jumped and hesitantly looked behind me. I was frightened, scared out of my mind. I needed more answers, what does she mean by New York City is the safest hiding place? It was almost nine o' clock. I yawned, but I jumped at every noise I heard. My stomach grumbled and I realized I hadn't really eaten anything today.

The door creaked when I opened it and I tiptoed to the kitchen, only to find Christian and Steffen making a total mess with food.

"Want to share?" I laughed, seeing both of them with their mouth filled with whip cream.

Steffen threw the whip cream towards me, and I sprayed the can into the my mouth. So this is what it's like to feel like a teenager? I laughed, stuffing my face with cupcakes that Steffen had put out.

"I haven't eaten in forever." I said with my mouthful, Christian started laughing and Steffen almost choked on his food.

"Well, I always thought British people were poised and well-mannered. What happened to you?" Christian laughed.

"Poised and well-mannered anywhere outside of home. This place, is now my home, and I eat however I want. I walked over to the fridge, suddenly unhappy with the pastries. Chicken, yes, my most favorite thing to eat in the entire world. At that moment, Aunt Tess walked in.

"Having fun?" She said I could tell she was trying to hold in the laughter but instead bursts out. "Sage, would you like to have some chicken?"

She must've noticed my mesmerized gaze at it. I haven't had chicken in forever. She took the chicken out of the refrigerator and cut out a piece.

"Christian? Steffen? Would you guys like some?" She asked. They nodded, still filling their mouths with whip cream.

Aunt Tess, laughed and Uncle Audrey walked in. I haven't seen him since I got here, he was always at work or always asleep or in his study.

He looked pale, but the dark circles under his eyes messed up his extremely handsome face. I mean, he looked amazing for a guy that's like forty years old. He blinked a bunch of times before settling on my face.

"Is this the famous Sage Mathews?" He smiled, opening his arms he came in for a hug.

I hugged him back. "In the flesh."

"You are truly a sight, you look exactly like your father but as pretty as your mother. Don't get me wrong your father had quite the face." He winked at me. "Do you have a boyfriend back home?"

I looked around, and what caught my eye was Christian's face, it was like he was truly interested in where this conversation was going. "No, Uncle Audrey, I am forever alone with my imaginary friends."

He laughed at my comment and Aunt Tess also let out a giggle. "Well I'm sure plenty of boys are swoon over here." He looked over at Christian.

Finally realizing Uncle Audrey was looking at him, he blurted out. "Yeah, so many...I mean she's like the talk of the town at Catheris. And Mr. Audrey, no one in the 21st century says swoon anymore."

Before anyone could comment, Aunt Tess intervened, "chickens ready!" She took out the chicken and set it onto the dining table. Uncle Audrey joined us and sat at the end of the table. I sat next to Aunt Tess, whereas Christian and Steffen sat together.

We joked around and laughed at each other, it felt like a real family dinner, which I never had. It was always quiet during dinner with my mom, it was always me who was the one to share what was happening, while she just sat there nodding her head and occasionally smiling at me. I liked this, actually, I loved it. Christian left right after we finished eating and Steffen, Aunt Tess, Uncle Audrey, and I spent almost two hours watching funny reality T.V. I felt like I was really part of their family, it was amazing to feel so happy in a long time. After grieving over something that you knew was never going to come back, feeling like this was exemplary. I almost didn't want to go to sleep, but there was school tomorrow. I took off my contacts, and I'm pretty sure I fell asleep smiling.


	7. Getting Things Out

Chapter 7 -

The alarm went off and I groaned in exhaustion. I looked into the mirror across the room, my hair was messed up, pretty much frizzed up in all directions. I groaned once more, couldn't summer come back. I love school, but most of the time my mornings have always been like this. I'd drag myself to the bathroom, take a shower in warm water, and throw on whatever. But I can't do that anymore, most of the girls despise me, and the guys all stare at me like I'm a Victoria Secret Angel. I decided it was finally time to ditch the sweatshirt and putting on jeans, and putting those clothes Aunt Tess bought me to use. I swiftly took a shower and put on the contacts, and walked towards my closet. My aunt must've organized everything while I was away cause everything was so neat. She had a stack of jewelry about 1 yard into the closet. The clothes were organized based on what they were. Jeans on the right next to jackets, dressed on the left, and the t-shirts and blouses staked up.

"I love this." I whispered to myself. I never really took much interest in clothes.

I took a look at my watch, I had a good hour to figure out what I want to wear before I had to meet Steffen out in the front. I took a look at the weather, and it was going to be pretty humid throughout the day. I went with the white studded collared dress which was hanging in the far back. It literally caught my eye when I looked at it. I took a leather jacket off the hangers and walked out my closest, which was basically my mini mall. Walking to the mirror, my phone started to ring.

Steffen, "Yeah?" I said.

"Come out, we have to go." He said loudly through the phone, I could hear the cars roaring by which made Steffen barely audible.

"Got it." I looked down at my watch, confused as to what time it was. Whoa, I spent fifty-five minutes on getting dressed, I grabbed my Hershel from the floor and ran out the door.

"Someone woke up too late." Steffen said but then looked exasperated when he turned around and look at me.  
"Something wrong?" I asked him, waving my hand around his face.

"You're really pretty." He smiled, jumping. "I'm so glad you're my cousin." Steffen opened the door for me and led me into the car.

"And why is me being your cousin a good thing?" I asked him.

"Well you are now officially the hottest girl in school, the school website posted it this morning, everyone knows who you are." He waved his hand over the drivers shoulder signaling the driver to go. "I can't believe you beat out Aimee."

Great, another thing to be worried about. Not only does she think I stole a guy from her, now I stole her spot as the hottest girl in school. Maybe, in my dismay she'll leave me alone and let me shrink to the bottom while she regains her status.

"Hey don't be scared. You have all the boys in Catheris High looking after you. Plus you're with Gage in almost everything class so you're good." It's a good thing Steffen wasn't facing my way, or else he would've seen my face go green at the thought of Gage. I've thought the stupidest things in the entire world about him, forgetting the fact that he could hear me. But it's weird, my aunt couldn't even read my thoughts. Well it seemed that way based on the fact that she hasn't said anything to me. "Sage, you okay?"

Steffen shook me and I immediately came out of Zen mode. I nodded, and realized that we had arrived. The basketball team were all hanging out around the main building of the school. When they noticed that Steffen and I arrived, they walked over and did that hug/fist bump thing guys do.

"Sage," one of the guys smiled. They were all pretty good looking, most of them being dirty blondes.

"Hi." I forced a smile out, feeling the fluttering in my stomach increasing, knowing that Gage was here I sharply turned around. He walked up, Christian on his side trying to keep up with his cousins pace.

"Sage!" Christian said smiling and running towards me in for a hug.

"Christian." I said, he smelled of vanilla and pancakes, which I found adorable. Gage tore him off me and did let me argue.

"Christian, before you jump on Sage...why don't you keep Aimee company? You know before she comes running towards Sage with a knife?" Gage smiled.

"What's her deal?" I asked, staring at her flaunt her hair and giggling with the people around her.

"She's just someone who needs all the attention she can get." Gage said beside, "don't mind her."  
He seems to know her well, whoa...is this jealousy? No, why would it be? It's not like the fluttering means anything.

_Fluttering?_ I looked at Gage, who seemed to have been staring at the same spot he was staring at when we first started our conversation. Pretending not have heard him, I bit my lip in embarrassment and walked into the building, only to realize he was coming in as well. I ran up the stairs and got into class. The girls turned to look at me, the only person that smiled was that Goth girl from yesterday. When Gage walked in their expressions totally changed. The girls started smiling and twirling their hair. I'm pretty sure this ginger was chewing her hair. I looked away in disgust and quickly walked towards my desk.

Gage sat next to me and sighed. "Quite the fan club you got." I smirked at my notebook not facing him.  
"You've gone one too." I looked up and saw him cock his head towards the door. There were a bunch of guys whispering and squishing their faces to the window of the door. When I looked at them, a bunch of them whistled.

"Well that's nice to concentrate too." I huffed out a breathe before finally turning away from the door facing the board.

"Tell me about it, it's been happening to me since the ninth grade. It's not easy being extremely gorgeous. " He waved his pen like a wand, and all the guys ran away from the door.

"Well there's that, but there's also the part of being an angel." I whispered cockily.

He laughed a little before going serious again. "Don't forget being one of the two most powerful."

I smiled a little but didn't reply. Classes were a breeze, until lunch. I had nowhere to sit. None of the girls would let me get near them. I noticed an empty table by the trash cans and walked over. I looked around and noticed all the cliques, the popular girls, the wannabe popular girls, the girls who want to lose like five hundred pounds but never do, the losers, the popular boys being the jocks, the drama club kids, and the rest of the activities the school has to offer. I looked down at my tray, the food wasn't that bad, I had skipped lunch yesterday to show myself around the school so I didn't know. I heard a faint hello behind me before I turned around, it was that Goth girl from gym and chem.

"Hi," I smiled confused.

"I'm Kyle." She smiled holding her hand out.  
"Hey, I'm Sage." Taking her hand she sat down next to me.

"I know who you are," she smiled. "Everyone in this school knows who you are."  
"Yeah, I'm not very fond of it." I giggled taking a bite out of my turkey sandwich. "So what makes you different? I mean, most of the girls glare at me whenever I'm around."  
"Most of the girls in this school are rich snobby girls who only care about money and their status. Have two of the most popular boys in the school taken away from them isn't something they experience a lot."  
"Two of the most popular?"I looked at her, Kyle's eyes immediately darted towards the jocks table where Christian and Gage were.

"Oh Christian and Gage?! They're only friends." I mumbled half truthfully. I mean I couldn't possibly tell her about the fluttering and about Gage, we only just met.

"With Christian? It seems as though he's the one crushing but is slowly backing off cause of a certain cousin who seems to have set his eyes on you right about now." She quickly took a sip from her chocolate milk looking away from the table.

Wondering what she was talking about I looked up at the boys' table again and noticed Gage looking at me. I looked back at him, it was like my eyes were a pair of lenses the more I concentrated on Gage the clearer I could see his face and the closer.

"See." Kyle said taking a bite from her apple. "It totally shows."

I blushed a bit before mumbling, "it's probably nothing I mean he has girls drooling over him every second."

Kyle laughed, "Gage Sykes is totally into you."  
Before I could say anything a boy walked over to Kyle and me and sat down. "Kyle would you like to introduce me to the hottie?"  
I laughed not being his eyes, "I'm Sage."

"I'm Jules, and boy does Gage look mighty fine today." He rested his head on his chin, quite possibly drooling over the jocks table.

"Jules!" Kyle shrieked, "stop staring, Gage's heart has already been taken by a certain someone sitting at this table."

Jules looked flabbergasted and blinked multiple times before he finally settled his gaze at me. "You're her! The newbie that everyone's talking about."

"In the flesh," I sighed sipping my kool-aid.

"Wow, so what everyone says is true." He twirled his finger in a circular motion, "I can see why all the girls and me are jealous."

I laughed pretty hard a little bit of kool-aid spitting out in front of me. "There's nothing to be jealous about."

Before he could say anything else the bell rang and it was time for Ballet for the next two periods. Two periods stuck with Aimee, two periods of torture.

I waved goodbye to Kyle and Jules before entering the arts building. I was alone, and startled by every passing human, they all looked at me like I was some alien. Maybe I should start wearing my sweats to school again.

"Hello everyone!" Ms. Covington proclaimed smacking her stick to the table. "You are all into groups, but it seems like the best dancer in the class will be placed all alone."

Immediately, Aimee stood out of the rows. "Ms. Mathews, please come forward."

I sighed, taking a quick glance at Aimee's face who's seemed to be as green as a pickle.

"You are an amazing dancer Sage and no one in this class is quite as good as you. Make sure you audition for this year's remake of Giselle. You'd be great for the lead." Ms. Covington proclaimed.

I shrugged and walked back to the bars where we warmed up. Aimee stood at the front of the bar, messing up every single plies' but still thinking she was right. When class was over, Ms. Covington called Aimee and I to her desk.

She handed us some pamphlets. "The auditions are next week, Sage I would like you to audition for Giselle and Aimee I want you to be the understudy for Myrtha."  
Aimee immediately shrieked in disbelief. "I will not be a understudy for anything!" She smacked the pamphlets from Ms. Covington and stormed out.

"Well that's nice." I scoffed.

"She's something, well you know what I want you to do. I want you to have your audition ready by next Tuesday and run by me." A flash of disappointment in her eyes.

I nodded and walked out the door to find Christian leaning against a locker. "What a pleasant surprise." He smirked.

"Maybe too pleasant," I smiled, that's when the fluttering came back and Gage walked past me and pretended not to even notice me. Christian nodded at him and I, so stupidly, waved at Gage. It's a good thing Christian didn't notice cause then I would've been humiliated.

"So where are you headed?" He asked me.

"I was planning on heading home but I think I might head to a ballet studio, one that's not in this school."

"The best one is on 6th avenue, and I think it's only twenty bucks per hour. I'll take you there if you like." He smiled a genuine smile, that was absolutely adorable.

"You're cute." I blurted out and he flushed a bit.

"You're not bad yourself."

"Alright, so I'll take you up on your offer. How do you plan on taking me?"

"The subway...oh wait this is your first time, isn't it?" He laughed and playfully wiggled my ear.

I pulled away, "yes."

Christian took a hold of my hand, "let's go."

For some reason my fluttering had found its place back in my stomach. I looked around for Gage, but I couldn't see him.

"What are you looking for?" Christian squinted his eyes looking in my direction.

"Nothing, forget it." I followed Christian, he was still gripping my hand and I thought it would be rude to pull away. We walked about three blocks before we got to the subway station. He took out his metro card. "I don't have one, where do I buy one?"

"Don't worry about it just use mine." He swiped the card and went through the turnstiles. Christian handed me the card. "Just do what I did."

I tried swiping it but failed. He took my hand and instructed me through the process."Well that was intriguing."

I followed him down stairs and got onto a train. The trains here were quite dirtier than the ones back home. The ones back home were prettier as well. "Well this is way different from what we have back home."  
"How so?" Christian said standing, holding a pole.

"Well for instance, the train stations are dirtier, the trains are not very presentable, there are rats on the tracks, and everything else is just ew." Christian laughed at my comment but didn't reply. It took like two stops when we got off.

Christian stopped at a glass building, "this is it."

"Wow," was all I could get out of my mouth. I stood there for a good five minutes before Christian laughed and took my arm dragging me into the building.

"She'd like a room." Christian to the lady at the front desk.

"Sorry but this isn't a hotel." She looked at us both.

A blush crept up my face when I finally got what she meant. "He means a room to practice ballet."

The lady looked embarrassed and walked into a office behind her. "We have four rooms available. Are you two doing a duet?"  
"No, it's just me." I smiled while she handed me a key.

"Oh? For what, may I ask?"

"Schools doing a remake of Giselle. I'm auditioning for lead."

She looked at me shocked but also amused, "you are auditioning for Giselle?"

I rolled my eyes, realizing she was mocking me and looked at the directory at the end of the hall on how to get to the room. I took the elevator up and Christian followed me.

"I should call Aunt Tess, so she doesn't worry." I took out my phone and started dialing. "Shouldn't you go home?"

"My mom's cool with anything as long as it's not 'funny business' and I'm home before eleven." He smiled.

Before I could answer Aunt Tess picked up the phone, "hey sweetie."

"Hey Aunt Tess, I'm with Christian. I decided to audition for this ballet thing they're doing at school. And Christian bought me to this studio to practice."

"Alright be back home by six, we have dinner reservations. Oh and tell Christian too, we're having dinner with his family." I gulped and hung up the phone. If Christian was coming that meant Gage was coming.

"Apparently your family and my aunt's having dinner together and we have to go back by six." I said waving my hand.

"Okies, come on. Let's get you ready for this audition of yours."

I became completely ecstatic when I saw the studio. There was a computer all the way in the back and everything else was mirrors and bars. The bathroom was on the other side of the room and I quickly changed into my tights and leotard. When I came out of the bathroom, Christian's jaw dropped. When I walked past him, I'm pretty sure he was staring at something on the lower region of my body.

"Hey!" I hissed, waving my hands in front of his face. "Keep your eyes up."

He laughed while I walked over to the computer to look at some of the audition clips for past performances of Giselle.

"You know...I really can't believe I'm doing this." I told him, "before I started going to Catheris, I made a promise to myself stating that I would try to go unnoticed and not join anything school wise. I wanted to keep living my life like I was living it back home. I never realized how much fun it is to have friends and do normal teenager school stuff." Part of me couldn't believe I was confiding in him, but part of me knew he was probably the one person who cared. I was kind of hoping Gage was listening in somewhere because my mind kept telling me he's the person I should be telling this too.

"Hey," he put his hand on my shoulder. "It's all good, I mean look at how much fun you're having and you're enjoying yourself. I'm sure you mom's really proud back at home."

Christian didn't know, he must've had no idea because when I said it my legs wobbled and I hysterically started crying. "My mom's not here. She's gone."

I didn't face him but after a few minutes of him not saying anything but caressing my back, I silently stood up and put on the music. I decided not to do anything that was already done, I decided to make up my own dance.

I warmed up at the bar and I told Christian to move back or go sit in a corner and told him to record what I was doing with my phone. There were about thirty twists and turns, and I had to fly about five times. I glided and soared, I was pretty darn sure my routine was perfect. When I looked at the video, I saw the places where I could improve, and spent every single minute in the room practicing. Dancing was getting my mind off of everything, everything about being an angel, my mom going missing, the curse about me dying cause I felt the fluttering about Gage, Gage ignoring me, and everything in between. Dancing was getting my mind off of it and I wanted to keep doing it. I wanted to keep these thoughts out of my head. Christian must've noticed that I was exhausting myself because he stopped the music and told me to sit down next to him. He passed me a cold bottle of water, which was weird cause I had no recollection of him leaving this room.

"Come on, let's go before you get dehydrated." I was going to argue but then I saw that Christian was being serious, and his serious face was something you should not argue too.

I obeyed and followed him out the room. I paid the grungy lady from the front desk and exited the building. I looked at the time, it was 5:30.

I shrieked, showing Christian the screen of my phone.

"Well aren't we in deep shit?" He laughed, "wait...my friend Enrique works at this fancy clothing store down the block. If we can get changed and ready in approximately ten minutes, we might be able to make it to your house in time."

"I hope you aren't forgetting the fact that I'm a girl, I need to do my face and hair." I told him as he dragged me alone with him.

"You have nothing to fix about your face, its perfect." I blushed a bit. "Your hair, now that we have to fix. Enrique can probably fix it in a minute, the dudes got wizard hands when it comes to fashion."

Christian lead me into the store, and a man with tattoos sprinkled all over his arm came up with his arms held out.

"I haven't seen you in forever! Where the hell have you been?" He said with a Spanish accent, hugging Christian, and then he noticed me, "oh, is this your girlfriend?"

"No," I quickly said. "We're just friends." I looked back at the clock and Christian saw it too.

"We need formal clothes fast, and you gotta do something about her hair in less than nine minutes." Christian quickly said walking over to the suits.

Enrique let out a laugh, "follow me, senorita."

I followed him into the girl side of the store and it was absolutely perfect. All of the dresses were beautiful, I didn't know which to chose. But then I saw it, it was a golden one shouldered tutu dress. It was practically calling my name.

"Angel, huh?" Enrique smirked. "When Angel's come to this store, they don't chose dress. Dress chooses the Angel."

I looked at him suspiciously, remembering mom's words about trust. "I don't know what you're talking about, I just think that dress is really pretty. I would like to buy it." I smiled at him.

He seemed shocked in a way but didn't say anything else. He took the dress off the rack and ripped out the tag. "Go try it on, you pay after you wear."

I was about to ask him about the size but for some reason I didn't. The dress fit perfect and when I came out Enrique smiled. "The dress is five hundred, but since you are friend of Christian, I make it fifty."

That was some deal. I gave him the money and looked at the clock. Five minutes, I had a feeling that if Christian and I were late we'd be dead.

"Time for hair, no?" Enrique took a hold of my hand and prompted me onto a chair. "You lie about being Angel, I see the purple. Don't worry, Sage. I will not harm you."

I pretended not to hear him by humming. Crap, I forgot about the hair. Within three minutes, Enrique told me to open my eyes and boy, did I look perfect.

"You are truly a beautiful site. But to me it seems like Christian is not the one you want." He took a sip of water. "It is his cousin."

A blush crept up my face and I didn't want to go up this conversation, "thank you very much, sir." I bowed, but before I could walk out the fluttering in my stomach came back. I held my breath and walked through the curtains to find Gage and Christian both playing paper football on the chairs.

"Hey, you ready to go?" They both looked up at the same time and stared at me for a good two minutes. I snapped my fingers and Gage coughed a bit. When Gage stood up from the chair, boy did he look hot. I mean no one could work a tux like he could. His pants his tight and the white button down he was wearing clenched to his muscle. I quickly stopped myself from growing my thoughts when I saw Gage smirk at me, realizing he had heard what I just thought.

"Sage, you look absolutely breath taking. Gage called a cab and we'll be at the restaurant with fifteen minutes. We called your aunt and my parents telling them that we'd meet them there."

I nodded as Christian smiled. Gage looked past me and ignored me yet again. I don't understand this guy, first he's talking to me in class and now he's ignoring, I sighed.

_Nice thoughts you have of me, _Gage spoke in my thoughts.

I didn't want to look back and see that atrocious smirk on his face.

_Keep getting in my head and they won't be very nice,_ I snapped.

_ I'd like to see you try to stop thinking about me._

_ Yeah well I don't find a guy who says they find me interesting and then ignores me very attractive. _

_ But yet you do. _

I let out a groan, quickly getting in first so Christian would be in-between Gage and me.


	8. Secrets

Chapter 8-

"So...like, where are we even going?" I said fiddling with my thumbs, annoyed at the constant stopping.

"A restaurant in Queens, it shouldn't take very long." Christian replied humorously as if he could sense how annoyed I was.

I looked over at Gage for a second, his eyes were closed and he had headphones on over his head constantly moving his head to the rhythm of the music I suppose. Then he opened his eyes and turned his head towards me. He looked at me with a confused look in his eyes and didn't drop his gaze. I didn't oppose either. Christian was too oblivious to notice anything, and fell asleep. We kept staring at each other until someone constantly honking their car horn broke it. I blushed and looked out the window. I couldn't stand the fluttering, they weren't leaving and it was making me want to jump off the bridge.

"Sage, stop tapping your foot." Christian whined.

I came out of my daze and looked at Christian. I was biting my nails to the numb as well. Christian laughed and grabbed my wrists pulling them out of my mouth.

"Biting your nails is a bad habit, and don't you dare do it in the restaurant." He looked over me and towards the window. "Oh good, we're almost there."

"But aren't we like ten minutes late?" I spied at the clock near the driver.

"They won't care cause we have proof right next to us." He patted Gage's stomach, when made Gage flinch.

He aggressively pushed Christian's hand off, glaring at him.

"We're here," the driver at the front squealed.

"Thanks Matt." Gage said getting out of the car and my common sense told me to the same.

"So like don't we have to pay the guy?" I questioned Gage, who seemed to be too busy looking at his phone screen.

"Nah, he's special service," Gage winked.

Christian came behind me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

Gage seemed to have noticed this and cocked his friend, "you guys dating now or something?"

I immediately jumped and started shaking my head. "No, nothing like that. I mean, we're just friends."

Christian smiled, "yeah we're just friends."

Gage rolled his eyes, "alright well lets go."

I scrunched my face behind his back and he didn't seem to have noticed. Score one for Sage, I deviously smiled at myself.

_Saw that, heard that. Score two for Gage, score zero for Sage. _

_ You butt._

Gage chuckled behind me and I crossed my arms. I walked through the door which Christian was seemingly holding. I spotted my Aunt right away and walked over to her.

"Hey Aunt Tess," I smiled.

"Sage, I see you got here well." She came closer to me and whispered, "nice dress."

I giggled and she led me to the table, not sure if Gage and Christian were behind us. I sat down noticing that Aunt Tess and I were the only ones sitting down. I turned and looked behind. A man and a woman, who were both wearing black, the woman had red lipstick smeared all over her lips. The man was wearing a fedora and kept fussing with it.

"Stop staring," Aunt Tess hissed.

"Who are they?" I quickly turned back to my aunt.

"Christian's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Nutter." My aunt whispered, "they're the biggest donators of the school and they know what you are. Don't speak, unless they speak to you. They're big on like hierarchy's and stuff. They're barely ever here, they were in town and wanted to meet you."

"Great." I sarcastically remarked.

Mr. and Mrs. Nutter walked over with the biggest fake smiles in the world.

"Sage!" Mrs. Nutter said standing by my table with her arms open.

I stood up and smiled and she quickly pulled me in for a hug. "Hi," I croaked.

She pulled away and walked over to my aunt where she did the same thing. "Tess, how great to see you."

Mr. Nutter must've sat down during this love fest and started quietly speaking to Gage and Christian, all three of them looked pissed off. I sat down and started biting my nails again. Aunt Tess shot me a look when she turned around to look at me and I immediately stopped. Putting my hand underneath my thighs, Mr. Nutter looked at me.

"Sage," he smirked, it must run in the family. "I see you fit in well."

"Yes well there's not much of a difference between American and England." I smiled.

Mr. Nutter laughed, "well that's good. Anything new come up?"

"No, not really." I said not looking into his eyes.

Before he could say anything else, the waiter bought us all a plate of...something I've never seen.

"Sage, I'm sure this is your first time seeing cancer peas. It's for our kind of people." He winked at me and I immediately knew what he meant.

"Ca...cancer peas?"I stumbled when I stabbed one of them and a brown liquid dripped out.

"They give you energy." He picked up one with his fingers and put it in his mouth. He chewed notoriously.

"Wait but that would mean you're..." I looked at Aunt Tess and she nodded. I looked over at Christian, who was declining to look at my face. So he lied? "But you don't even have the hair..."

"You have the hair the colorful hair because you are a Seraphim. Me, my husband, and Christian are angels, we're not that important." She smiled a little before saying anything more.

"What's a virtue?" I asked her.

"We are..." she coughed a little. "The second lowest in rankings."

I could see it written all over her face when she admitted she at the bottom of the angel ranking. Wow, this woman liked power, I could sense it somehow. All she wanted was power.

"Tess! Why haven't you gotten this girl a teacher yet?" She jumped out of her humiliation.

"Well it's only been a few days since she found out I wanted to give her time to comprehend everything." She retorted humbly.

"Oh, well don't fear. Gage can tutor her on angels."

I almost choked on the water I was drinking. It's a good thing they didn't notice. I looked over at Gage who was glaring at his aunt.

Aunt Tess looked at me and I silently mouthed 'no' and she nodded her head.

"It's okay, Natasha. I'll teach her myself."

Mrs. Nutter nodded her head disapproving. "I won't hear it, Gage will tutor Sage every day for at least two hours."

Gage was about to argue but then groaned, "as long as it doesn't interrupt with basketball."

"I was also planning on trying out for the lacrosse team," I quickly blurted out before covering my mouth. I wasn't going to tell anyone just in case I didn't get in.

"Lacrosse," Mrs. Nutter devilishly smiled crossing her arms. "You play well?"

"Yes, I played back at home." I didn't look up afraid to see everyone's face.

"You never told you played Lacrosse, your school never mentioned it either and your mother..." I knew what Aunt Tess was going to say and I realized why she had thought.

"She didn't know. I practiced during my lunch periods." I shyly said.

Mrs. Nutter smiled at me, "well then I guess the tutoring sessions will have to be after six?"

I didn't say anything but stare at Gage, who just shrugged and went back to staring at his plate of Cancer Peas.

"It's settled then!" She playfully jiggled, which made me want to laugh. "Let's order."

I didn't speak a word the rest of the evening, they all chatted amongst themselves, Christian didn't say a single word to me and Gage was being his usual self-indulged self. When it was time to leave, I accidently bowed and quickly ran out of the store.

_Nice way of keeping cool._

_Get out of my head you git. _

Gage chuckled into my thoughts, _you should thank me, I'm the reason your Aunt Tess can't hear your lustful thoughts of me. _

"Sage Ashlyn Mathews!" My aunt yelled while taking off her heels, "how dare you think of such terrible words in your mind?"

"I'm sorry, Aunt Tess. It's just that I was thinking about something that's really annoying." I turned around not facing her.

"Alright, well lets walk home, it's pretty late and we're just five blocks down." She slid her arm through my elbow. "So what do you think of them?"

"Weird, I don't know. There's something that's not right about them, I got this fuzzy feeling."

That's when Aunt Tess cornered me, "you got a fuzzy feeling when you saw them?"

I looked into her eyes, they were quivering. "Yeah..."

"Oh god." She held her palm against her forehead. "I didn't see this coming, the foreseer didn't even see this coming."

"What's wrong?"

"See being a seraphim has its perks. When you are near someone who is trying to harm you, you get a warning. It seems as though your warning is a terrible feeling in your stomach."

"Terrible it wasn't that bad. I mean, I could stand it was annoying just like the fl..." I quickly stopped myself.

"Just like the what?" She asked me.

"Flamingos!" I jumped. "I saw flamingo's today and gosh were they annoying." I stuttered but it seemed as though Aunt Tess believed me. If I had told her that I had already felt the fluttering with Gage, who knows what might've happened. Maybe she'd lock me up in a cell so I would never see him again.

I shook my head, "she'd never do that." I kept telling myself.

"If you really felt this fuzzy feeling near Christian's parents, I think we need to investigate why they really wanted to meet you. Leave it all to me." She smiled patting my back .

"You're taking this news very well, why is that?" Once I said that I felt a pinch on my arm, I turned back...no one. I rubbed that one spot, I kept getting the same pinching feeling until we turned the corner and got to the house.

"I took this news well because I never liked the Nutters, except for Christian of course. But now I'm kind of suspicious. I've noticed you are with the boy quite a lot. Did you ever feel anything?"

Nope, not like I do with Gage. I quickly gasped and covered my mouth, although I was thinking that and nothing came out of my mouth.

"What's wrong?" She waved her hand across my face, "you didn't answer my question."

So what Gage said about her not hearing my thoughts when I think about him was true. I looked up at her, checking to see if she still heard what I was saying, but nothing just a blank expression waiting for a response.

"No, Aunt Tess. I feel nothing but friendship." I rolled my eyes, opening the door with my key. "I'm going to wash up."

She nodded and walked up the stairs to her room. Opening the door to my room, I fell on top of my bed.

"GAAAH." I rolled around a bit. Then, I accidently hit my wall on the wall. Shrieking, I ran to the bathroom and a huge bruise was already forming. "Here's to Sage Mathews who gets the award for having the most embarrassing moments in a day."

After washing up, I walked back to my bed and turned on my laptop. Scrolling down my newsfeed, one thing caught my eye. A picture of Gage and Aimee...together, all love dovey. I stared at the picture for a while before finally realizing this is what jealousy felt like. I don't like this feeling at all. My thoughts soon got transferred to my mother, who seemed to be online again.

_Sage_: Mom?

_Cassie_: Sage, sweetheart. You're still alive that is so good to hear.

_Sage_: What do you mean? Still alive?

_Cassie_: I wasn't joking when I said you weren't safe. Sage, please stop being so frustrating and believe me.

_Sage_: How am I suppose to believe you when you disappeared three months ago.

_Cassie_: I disappeared for your own safety!

And that's when she suddenly logged off.


	9. Together

Chapter 9 -

She really needs to stop doing that. I sighed for a long time before coming out of my room. Aunt Tess was on the couch, her head on my uncle's lap. I smiled at them, they fell in love when they were twelve years old. It was the cutest story ever, it was the only thing my mom had told me about Aunt Tess. My uncle was one of those popular boys and Aunt Tess was always made fun of. One day when an 8th grader was ganging up on Aunt Tess, and Uncle Audrey came to the rescue. It's the cutest thing ever. The fact that their love lasted for so long, it makes me giddy. I crept back into my room, only to find Gage sitting with his legs crossed on my bed.

I gasped pressing back against the door. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't change his posture, just simply took a book from the little table next to my bed.

"I'm serious. Get out of my room." I started walking towards him. Gage didn't remove his eyes from the book.

"Nice stuff you read here." He mumbled his eyes scanning through each page for about seven seconds.

"How are you even reading that fast?"

"It's an angel thing." He slyly smiled.

"Just get out now." I huffed, "how did you even get in?"

He turned his head back towards the opened window. "You should really close them."

I rolled my eyes and sat on the chair next to my desk. "I'm serious, leave."

"I am here to talk." Finally shutting the book and setting it on the desk. "What did you feel when you saw Christian's parents? Did you feel anything at all?"

I backfired quickly, "did you?"

"Yes, I did and I'm sure your aunt told you that when Seraphim feel this it's a warning." This time he didn't smile, and repeated his question. "So I ask you did you feel anything when you were around Christian's parents?"

I looked at the floor not meeting his face for some reason and nodded my head.

"Well that's not good." He got off my bed and walked to me, handing me a bracelet. "Wear this all the time and if Christian ever tries to take you to his place, don't go."

He put the bracelet on for me and I blushed, it's a good thing he didn't notice.

"I noticed," I heard the smile in his voice.

I quickly moved away once he was done putting it on."So can you leave now?"

"Hey, is this how you treat guests when they come to your house?"

"Only to the guests who ignore me all day and then start talking to me years later. I'm pretty sure you hate me."

He cut me off before I could say anything else. "You think I hate you?" He frowned looking into my eyes.

"You make it seem like it," I shrugged taking a hold of the nearest object so I wouldn't have to look at him.

He didn't say a word before jumping out of the window. I tried not to think about Gage all that night, but that obviously didn't work. His flash of hurt before he jumped out made me feel like I was the one who was wrong and a jerk. I couldn't sleep until about four in the morning, and to stop myself from thinking about him, I downloaded a bunch of apps on my phone and played games.

Waking up in the morning got me bummed, I had about three hours of sleep and I look like a raccoon. I put on some jeans and a baggy sweatshirt, drinking a bottle of lemonade, I walked into the car.

"Hey...Steffen."

He smiled at me, going back to listening to his iPod. I peered at the window, gazing off to sleep, only to be splat at with ice cold water.

"Sage!" Steffen yelled, "you're going to be late to class."

I blinked a few times before groaning and getting out of the car.

"Rough night?" He asked me.

"Tell me about it." I looked up at the A.P. building, my fluttering coming back, and noticing Gage sitting up on the rooftop. "Hey, Steffen, how many more minutes till class starts?"

I nudged him twice before he realized I was talking to him, "what?"

"I said, how many more minutes till class starts?"

"About ten," he said looking at his watch. "You aren't planning on going to the library and sleeping or something right?"

"No," I said waving goodbye as he walked into the A.P. Art's building. I felt terrible about last night with Gage, and I let my body control me and not my brain.

I stealthily walked up the stairs towards the roof. I pulled the handle and found Gage standing right in front of it. His body only a few inches from mine.

"Sage." He smirked at me viciously.

I was tempted to look up at him but instantly realized that if I did it would conjure more thoughts, thoughts that he can hear. I looked down towards my shoes.

"Did you want something?" He said stepping back and giving me space to breathe.

Still not looking at him I twiddled my thumbs, I'm pretty sure my cheeks were as red as cherries. I didn't know how to approach him or apologize. I was never good at apologizing, I never did it. I was a person no one wanted when they needed comfort or anything of that sort. I kept holding my breath, puffing my cheeks up.

I didn't realize how close he had walked towards me, until I finally looked up still contemplating what to say. I looked at him, not letting my breath out. He smiled a little; it seemed so genuine I almost sighed. He laughed and took a hold of my puffed out cheeks with his thumb and finger and squeezed it. I finally let out a big puff of breathe and breathed deeply.

Not removing his fingers, he took his other hand and put a few of my hair strands behind my ear. He didn't say anything and neither did I. I looked into his eyes, they were big and I mean really big. I blinked furiously a few times.

"You don't have to apologize." Right when his face inched closer the bell rang and I took that as a run from Gage and go to first period sign.

It wasn't exactly easy ignoring him, I mean; I sit next to him in every class. I took a few peeks at him through the corner of my eye and once in a while he caught me looking but kept his face straight. I sighed and focused on my notes, even though I knew everything. I even decided to participate to keep myself distracted from thinking about him. My chemistry teacher was of course ecstatic about it. By the time I got to lunch, Kyle and Jules were called me over to same spot they were sitting yesterday.

"Hey cutie," Jules said while munching on his sandwich.

"Hi," I smiled sitting down in front of the two.

Kyle nodded her head and then smirked naughtily. "Gage is so clocking you again."

"What. No he's not." I scoffed, not looking up to their table and focusing on my water bottle.

"Mhm, then why aren't you looking up to check and prove me wrong?"

I rolled my eyes and kept my eyes from looking at the second level of the lunch room. "So who do you have to be to sit there?"

"People like Aimee, popular, pretty, and popular." She laughed. "You'd probably be there too if you didn't take Gageykin's away from her."

"I have no interest of being popular or taking Gageykin's away from her."

Jules laughed and then reached for his backpack, "are you going to this?"

He handed me a paper with 'Aimee's Annual Everybody's Invited Party' written in glossy colors.

"I haven't even heard of it."

"Well everyone in this entire school goes and if you don't go you'll probably end up hanging out with the Goth's, since they accept anyone and don't go to anything fun."

"Wait so what you're telling me is that if I don't go to this neither of you are going to stay as my friend? Harsh, don't you think?" I really didn't want to go, why would I go somewhere where the host hates my guts.

"Sweetie, that's high school." Jules and Kyle said at the same time.

They were the only ones in the school that actually wanted me to be their friends; I couldn't just pass it up. "Alright. I'll go."

I humbly finished my salad, while Jules talked on and on about what he was going to wear and this guy he's been seeing.

Before leaving Kyle caught up with me, "sorry about forcing you, I just really want to go to try something, I've never went to these things before either, but then Jules came along this year and now I have to go."

"What does Jules have to do with anything?"

"He used to be one of the jocks, but then his parents found out he was gay and basically kept him locked up. Then, he met me and asked me if I could do him a huge favor by pretending to be his girlfriend so his parents let him out and I agreed."

"Wow." Was all that came out of my mouth.

"So please don't be mad and please come." She pouted a little bit.

"I'm not mad and I'll go but only for an hour. Aimee hates me I doubt she'll even let me in." I scoffed.

"Aimee lets everyone in, in this party. Why do you think everyone gets so hyped? It's your one chance to show Aimee that you are perfect, so you can hang out with her."

"How do I even get there?" I asked her.

"Just ask Christian or Gage, they both are required to go." She yelled before disappearing towards the normal classes building.

Friends are an awful thing to have.

_Aimee's party huh? Don't go._

It wasn't Gage's voice this time, it was someone else's. I turned around instantly scanning the area. There was no one but a few cheerleaders practicing.

_Stop trying to find me, you won't. Listen to me when I say this. DON'T GO TO THE PARTY._

_ Why not?_ I thought jumping on instinct.

_You'll be torn. Ask your aunt about the prophecy. _

What? But this time there was no answer. I was too jumpy for ballet so I sat out, sipping on my water when Aimee walked over.

"So are you coming to my party tomorrow?" She smiled while flaunting her hair.

"Sadly yes." I rolled my eyes, defying looking at her.

"Sadly? Most of the school excited to come to my party."

"Count me as the ones who aren't." I smirked.

"You mean the Goths?" She said it so perky that you couldn't even sense that hint of anger in her voice.

"Sure." I remarked sarcastically.

"Uh-huh...well, see you at the party, Sage." She turned around towards the bar.

Photography class ended up getting canceled and I got to go home early. Luckily it seemed like the whole school got out early and I caught up with Christian.

"Hey!" I called out for him.

He turned around instantly looking at me and then turned back around.

I ran faster and caught his shoulder.

"Oh hey, Sage." He didn't meet my eyes.

"I forgive you Christian." I said genuinely although I didn't. Oh god, hopefully he didn't hear that.

"Really?" His face lit up and he pulled me in for a hug. "Yay! Now what is it you need?"

Well that crosses out the fact that he can read minds. "A ride to Aimee's party."

"You. Sage Mathews is going to a party that a girl who hates your guts is throwing?"

"I sort of have too, or else I'll lose the only friends I have." I sucked on the bottom of my lip.

"Kyle and Jules?" He smiled, "sure, I'll give you a ride. I'll be at your place by 6, since the parties in Long Island at their beach house. Oh by the way, Gage is coming with us too." He ducked his head into the car before popping out again. "And so is Aimee."

Before I could even say anything he quickly went back in and drove away. Groaning, my cousin approached me and started to smile.

"Let's go, snappy." He laughed getting into the car.

"Steffen, please." I laughed as well.

It took three, three hours to find something to wear. Damn it, I'm just going to throw clothes on.

_Well, you are a person who's hard to convince._

It's that annoying voice again.

_How many times do I have to tell you DON'T GO TO THE FREAKING PARTY._

I didn't answer, and continued rummaging through my stuff.

_Well it might be something eventful though. You'll be left alone, hurt, surprised, and then happy. _

I didn't respond, finally finding a pair of red jeans and a sweatshirt.

_Good luck in school tomorrow, you'll need it. _

With that he chuckled and went away. I ate a sandwich and drank a bottle of orange juice before settling down with a book. I changed into my clothes and with that Christian rang the doorbell.

"Ms. Mathew's your carriage awaits." He said waving towards the car.

"With the witch inside." I said under my breath which he heard and scoffed at.

"You are so not planning to wear that are you?" Christian said pricking my shoulder.

"Kind of was."

"You really go out of the whim Sage." He smiled, offering me his hand.

"I think I can escort myself for a few feet." I laughed, before opening the door to the front seat.

"Occupied," Gage said his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Oh sorry." That only meant one thing; I'd have to sit next to Aimee, the entire car ride to Long Island.

I hesitantly opened the door, only to find no one was in there.

"Aimee's not coming with us. She had to go early, something about a murder of crows across her lawn where they have to place the ice sculpture." He laughed a bit, "we're picking someone up on the way though and that's when Gage has to go sit with you."

I coughed a bit first at the bizarre ice sculpture and then at Gage sitting next to me and banged my head while getting into the car.

"Ouch." I rubbed my forehead.

"So what is it with you and Aimee?" Christian started the car.

"You and Gage." I faintly said it.

"So it's our fault?" Christian said with sarcasm.

"Yes, it's your fault that half the girls in campus hate me." I looked at Gage through the mirror and he just turned his head to the side.

Christian laughed a bit before stopping in front of an apartment building above Starbucks.

"Sage, prepare yourself to meet Ryan." Gage got out his seat, and sat right next to me, the only thing between us was the middle seat. I looked at him for a slight second, which, of course, he caught me doing and smirked conceitedly and cocked his head to an angle.

A tall, lean guy, about six feet tall opened the front seat door. The curls of his hair fell just above his eyebrows.

"Hey, what's..." He paused when we saw me.

I instantly recognized his voice; it was the guy who was warning me not to go to the party. He continued his sentence, and I realized that he didn't want to deal with this now. I looked at Gage, he was looking at Ryan and then at me, you could almost see the fury in his eyes.

_What guy telling you not to go the party?_

I promptly ignored Gage. His aggravation pouring into my thoughts.

_What guy? _

I didn't reply again, I put on my headphones and pretended to listen to music. I fell asleep when we got to the highway in Queens. My head slammed against the window every five seconds, waking me up, but I was too tired to open my eyes. Then a hand pulled my head down onto a shoulder, I didn't argue, being to sleepy and all. I woke up when a car passing by honked way too loud. I felt another weight on top of my head. I touched the person face, and immediately recognized who it was. I was sleeping on Gage Sykes' shoulder. At first I had mixed emotions but then I was happy. Maybe cause of fluttering, or maybe cause I just plain liked him, too much to ignore him. I didn't want to wake him up, and when I looked at the mirror, Ryan was asleep and Christian just had his eyes glued to the road. Gage's face was so peaceful; it almost hurt me to look away.

I think I just realized how much I actually liked him. I drifted back to sleep, me not wanting to wake him up.

"Sage!" A loud thump on the window. Gage got up as well and when he realized that I was still on his shoulder, he practically threw me off. Cracking my neck and rubbing my eyes, I turned to the window.

I looked at Gage for a bit eyeing him. _If you're going to go back to acting like a prude again, don't even talk to me._ I said into my thoughts and I knew he received the message from how his eyes grew larger. Looks like my thought messenger was finally working.

Christian knocked on the door again, laughing. So, I guess he didn't see the whole Gage incident due to the foggy windows.

"I'm up, I'm up." I grunted while opening the door. "Whoa," my eyes roamed through the area of the house. It was huge, like castle huge. When I looked at the front yard, I realized Christian wasn't lying about the ice sculpture. It didn't even look like Aimee, the sculpture looked more like Taylor Swift as a ballet dancer.

Christian tugged my arm and led me towards the door.

Kyle was standing by the door smiling at some girl, and then she saw me and ran towards the lawn.

"Sage." She gave me a hug. "Thank god, I was dying here without you. Jules left me for his boyfriend so I'm all alone."

"Well I'm here now...unfortunately." I knew it wasn't the time and place to act like a total five year old, but I didn't even know anyone here and I'm almost too sure that Kyle is going to leave me when some cute guy came along.

"Oh come on Sage, cheer up." Her enthusiasm resembled those that are part of a clique of the "cool girls."

I half-heartedly smiled at her. Christian and Gage disappeared into their crowd. I got one last glimpse of Gage before entering the building.

_Well looks like you know who I am now, _Ryan chuckled.

_Yeah, so explain your completely idiotic warnings. _

_You'll find out soon, although my abilities to see the future are telling me you'll leave this place quite happy. _

_Oh, sheer joy! You have the ability to see the future? Wait, so you're an angel? _

_ Yes, I am. But a higher ranking than Christian. _

I kept walking with Kyle; smiling at everyone we passed by. Well the guys, almost all the girls were glaring at me and talking about what I was wearing.

_Way to make an entrance, Sage. I guess it's true, all English people are hipsters._

_ Looks like it's true about American boys drooling at every girl they see if they're single._

_ Not if they're only drooling at one. _

_ So Ryan, am I going to get any abilities? _

_ Yes, but not just one, you're going to get a bunch. _

_ Great. _

He laughed a bit and then came out of my thoughts.

"Sage!" Kyle said waving to my face. "Sage! Meet Jules' boyfriend, Logan."

I looked up, smiled and looked away. Then, I looked back and realized how good looking this guy was. "Hi, I'm Sage."

He extended his hand, "Logan. Well Sage, you really know what to wear to a party." He laughed.

"Looks like Kyle knows better cause she looks amazing." Her sequined dress that flowed to her knee, matched perfectly with her blue dyed hair.

"Why thank you, Sage." She curtsied and then hurled into laughter. "To be honest, you look good in anything you wear. I mean, who else could look so amazing at a party with only a sweatshirt and some skinny jeans."

The fluttering in my stomach started again and that's when Gage and the entire basketball team walked into the room. They had their hands in their pockets and wore sunglasses.

The girls in the room were wooing and the rest of the guys in the room were whistling.

_Way to make an entrance. _

Gage's face formed a smile, _only for you._

"Why are you blushing so red?" Kyle touched my cheek. "It's practically scarlet."

I didn't answer and looked over at Logan and Jules. They smiled at each other, drinking a glass of water.

No, Sage. Don't you dare fall for a guy who doesn't even care about you.

_You already did._ This time it was Ryan, although I'm sure Gage heard when his smiled dropped from his face.

An hour past, and I was all alone sitting on a step in the staircase roaming playing games on my phone.

"Sage," Ryan fumbled on the stairs next to me.

"Ryan," I didn't look at him causing me not to realize his extended arm.

"Dance with me." I looked at his eyes and they were like dead-on serious.

"No thanks. I'm good right here," patting the stairs.

He didn't say anything else before taking my arm and dragging me out. The fluttering my stomach grew stronger and I couldn't get out of Ryan's grip.

"Sage, come on just one dance." He smiled, "it's not like I'm going to hurt you. "

"It's not you I'm worried about." I looked over at Gage and that's when my stomach dropped.

Aimee was all over him, practically sucking each other's face. I didn't know why it hurt so much, him being a douche and all. I stared at them for about a minute, not even thinking about Ryan standing in front of me. Then when they both stopped making out, and Gage turned around like he knew I was there. His expression grew to be bewildered and Aimee was smiling deviously. That's when he took my face in his hands and kissed me. I didn't do anything to stop him cause of how much I was hurting. I should've stopped him, but I didn't because I knew Gage was watching me. I didn't really expect my first kiss to happen in a situation like this, especially to a guy I don't even like.

Someone pulled me away from Ryan, gripping my wrist. I turned immediately, Gage. He led me up the stairs to a room. He pushed me against the wall.

"You belong to me Sage Mathews, no one else." He said huskily.

"Then explain why I saw you and Aimee snogging each other like there's no freaking' tomorrow?" I backfired. He let go of his grip, and moved back a step.

Gage looked up at me, "it wasn't me who was kissing Aimee, Sage. It was Aimee kissing me."

"You didn't do anything to stop it." I backfired at him.

"I tried staying away from you," looking at the floor. "You were different. I felt different towards you. Whenever you're near me I get this weird feeling in my stomach. I couldn't take it. See like right now, my stomach whirling like crazy."

"You feel the fluttering too?"

"Fluttering?"

"That's what I called them." I didn't look at him.

Gage walked towards me, this time with sincere eyes. He took my hand and put the other on my chin. He slowly brushed the tears off and lowered his head. He lifted my face up so our lips would meet.

"You just kissed me..." I said opening my eyes. "No, you don't get to do that ok. You don't get to go make out with some other girl and then tell me you like me."

I head towards the door, when he took my wrist and pulled me back. "I only get to do it because you like me back."

Tears swelled up and he wiped them away again. "I didn't mean to hurt you at all. If you really thought I hated you, you were wrong." He pulled me in for a hug, "how about we start over?"

"I'd really like that," I smiled into his shoulder.

We walked down the stairs holding hands, the fluttering in my stomach calmed down by like ten thousand degrees.

"Let's get out of here." The house was empty; everyone seemed to be either in the backyard or in one of the hundred bed rooms of this place.

"You don't have a car." Gage chuckled and took out a pair of keys from his pocket.

"Who says?" Waving them in the in my face.

"Being a seraphim has its perks you know. I just ask for something and it shows up wherever I am."

"Seriously?!" My eyes widen in excitement.

"You're so cute," a smile grew on my face at his words. "I'm only kidding, Christian's going to go home with one of the teammates, so I told him I was taking his car."

"Speaking of Christian, where is he?" My eyes searched behind me.

"To be honest, I have no idea." He smiled clicking a button on the keys, opening the locks.

I opened the door myself, and Gage went around opening his.

"So where to?" I asked him, he took a hold of my hand.

"There's something I have to show you."

I smiled, as he drove the car away from the house. I turned on the radio, and realized that Gage had a worldwide radio system. I jumped in excitement to the fact that I wouldn't have to listen to a bunch of auto tuned American's. Although, some of them are great. I set it to my favorite station back home. I sang along to my favorite band, Five Star.

"You can really sing," Gage smiled looking at me for a second.

I smiled back at him, continuing on and that's when he started to sing as well.

I don't know how to explain, he sounded like a dying possum and a whale. "Stop now. Oh my god." I laughed and he broke out into laughter as well.

He pulled the car back into a lot when we got near a lake. He opened the door too, and I was astonished when I looked out into the sky.

"You see it?" Gage said, a smile forming on his face.

An aurora, "I thought you can only see them in Alaska, it's so beautiful."

"Now this, Sage, is one of the perks of being a seraphim."

"How did you know?" I questioned him. Ever since I was a kid and saw an aurora on T.V. I've been wanting to see one in person. Knowing that it's in Alaska and would make me leave England, my mother denied me at every single request.

"I don't know. It came to me in a dream actually." He took my hand leading me towards the lake, before finally sitting now. "I just remember someone saying 'take her to see the aurora.'" I looked through a bunch of books about Angels, before finally finding this place, as one of the only places other than Alaska to see one. But regular humans can't see them, and neither can the other angels."

I smiled, looking at the sky. If time could stop right now I'd be okay with it. We sat together, looking up at the sky.

"Gage..." I whispered.

"Yeah?" He smiled. "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid the girls at school are going to cut my head off tomorrow." I smiled back.

He moved closer to me, putting his arm around my shoulder. "They won't touch you as long as I'm your boyfriend."

"Oh, so you're my boyfriend now?" I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"If I'm not, then who is?"

"Oh this guy, from the basketball team at my school. Who's an angel, but not literally." I winked at him.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven."

"If I can wake up before that."

"Hey, remember that I know how to get into your room through your window."

He kissed the top of my head and that's when my phone rang.

It was Aunt Tess, "hey."

"Sage, where are you? It's almost midnight." Her voice filled with worry.

"I thought Steffen would tell you. I apologize; I was at Aimee Affine's party." Gage released my hand and got up. "I'm with Gage right now."

"Oh you're with Gage? Alright, be home by one o'clock since I know you're pretty far from home."

"Alright, Aunt Tess. I love you." I blurted out, I never told her that, let alone tell anyone but my mother that.

We had a moment of silence, "I love you too Sage." You could hear the smile in her voice while saying that.

"Come on, let's get you home." Gage said leading me to his car.


End file.
